


Avengers and Spiderman

by fayhollyoake25



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 36,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayhollyoake25/pseuds/fayhollyoake25
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring the Avengers and Spiderman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Various Avengers Fics





	1. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Avengers and Spiderman Oneshots

Hi Everybody,i have decided to start a new book based on Spiderman and the Avenger, i have read so many oneshots of these fandoms and i love them,i have so many ideas that i just need to write down,there so many of them stored in drafts that are completed but never edited but are only like 800 + words that i didn't have the heart to post them separately so it's going to be a one shot series, i'm aiming to post one or more everyday


	2. Meeting the Avengers OMG

So this is my first official Avengers/Spiderman one-shots.

Everything from Captain America Civil War( I wasn;t a huge fan of the movie,sorry if i offended you,it my personal opinion) had already happened and now they are all sort of back together even if its not on the best of terms

"Come on Peter Get a move of ." Tony Stark shouted to Peter who was studying for his upcoming chemistry test in the lab.  
"where are we going Mr. Stark," Peter asks.

". How many times do i have to tell you It's Tony kid," he sighs. "And I figured it was about time you meet the rest of the team."

"Really," Peter asks suddenly perking up. "Do you think they'll remember me? What if Captain America is mad at me for stealing his shield,or Bucky for grabbing his arm or Falcon ," he was just rambling,something he tended to do when nervous

"Come on Underoos relax, it'll be fine,they will love you,what not to like about you" he says as they make their way up to the common room where the rest of the team would be . When they arrived all of them was watching something on the Disney channel,probably something Clint Picked out .

"Hey, Tony. Who's the kid" Steve asks. Everyone turned and looked at them with sudden interest, It was kind of creepy how they was all just staring at him except for Natasha who just paused the show and turns to watch with a smirk, as she already met Peter aka spiderman a week ago when she came into the kitchen and scared him where he Leaped into the air sticking to the ceiling,(Peter had never been more embarrassed in his life )and was wondering how the rest of the team was going to react

"This is Peter Parker," Tony says, then turns to the kid who nods for him to continue. "aka Spiderman." Everyone just stares at two not knowing what to say, until Natasha breaks the silence.

"Hey Peter," she says, snapping everyone out of there trance.

"Hi, Nat," he replies.

"How old are you?" Clint asks cautiously.

"15"

"YOU BROUGHT A 15 YEAR OLD TO Germany ," Steve yells. Peter winces back, due to his senses being dialed to 11, but nobody notices. "WE COULD HAVE KILLED HIM."

"Steve relax, I doubt you could kill him even if you tried,he's a lot stronger than he looks,more stronger than you and Bucky combined" Tony says.

"I DROPPED AN AIRPLANE TURMOIL ON HIM,"

"HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT"

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA" Everyone was yelling and shouting over each other not noticing the pain it iwas causing Peter until they all heard a small whimper coming from the kid who i was now curled up on the living room floor clutching his ears tightly whimpering.

"Shit," Tony whispers before shooting Steve a death glare. "Friday activate Sensory Overload Protocol." Friday doesn't respond but turns all the lights down and everything goes silent except for a small hum that can be heard coming from the building. "Peter. Kid, I need you to look at me ok," he whispers. Peter reluctantly looks up, still clutching his Ears and whimpering occasionally. "Hey come here." Peter crawls over to him, and Tony just wraps his arms around the kid whispering incoherent words to him. When Peter finally takes his hands off his ears Tony asks him to ,go to his room, and that he be there shortly   
Peter nods and walks off towards his room, which Tony had decorated especially for him,the walls was blue and his bedspread was a deep shade of red to match the rug that covered a majority of the floor,shelves was full of completed lego and posters was hanged up all over the room  
Once he was out of sight Steve says quietly, "What happened?"  
Tony glares at Steve but then sighs and replies, "Peter's senses have been dialed to 11, if something gets too loud or bright he can't control his sense and it overwhelms him. It's happened a couple times before."  
"How did he get his powers?" Bruce asks.  
"I'm sure he will be happy to tell himself when he's better. I'm going to go check on him. If you have any questions ask Natasha, she knows what she can't say." he replies leaving the rest of the team shocked.  
Being the first one to recover, Clint asks, "You knew about him?" Natasha just smirks and shrugs.


	3. Peter Kidnapped

In the cold and damp dungeon, peter parker with his hands and feet tied by vibranium to the wall lay on his side in the corner, his whole body was covered with filth, his dark and curly hair was wet with sewage, and a few strands of hair stuck to his face.  
He closed his eyes and pretended he was asleep, but he was so weak from lack of food that he almost lost consciousness, but if they thought he was a sleep they would leave him alone and not strap him to a bed,where he was injected with multiple needles, but it didn't always work, they would just uncuff him and drag him along anyway, whoever they were.  
Peter didn't know where he was, all he remembers is walking home from SI then it went black and when he woken he was chained up, he didn't know how long he been here for or if anyone was even looking for him, all he could do was sit and wait  
Peter had been kidnapped by Hydra and was taken to the underground base The Prison, where they would train you by torture to obey there command,followed by brainwashing and more torture, where others had joined Hydra freely, but regardless if you was a willing participant or not everybody was treated the same,it was simply survival of the fittest,but all peter knew was the cold,dark and lonely dungeon, hardly anybody came down this way, he could sometimes here the mantra of hail hydra,but that want very often  
The prison , as the name suggests, is a city of hell. As long as you enter the prison , no one can escape the shackles of fate—command and obedience ( Well that's what Hydra believe). Every day, a large number of people were either bought or dragged into the Hydra base like waste products, and then was put threw a number of test , if you failed the test you was discarded like trash, if you passed doesn't matter more test will come.  
everyday, someone would constantly watch peter, throw some food in and leave him, or drag him in for experiments, but the last experiment left him in a coma, no one really cared if he died or not,but they was hoping he wake up, he was their finest specimen yet, most people had died during the first injection but after 20 he was still alive,and they wanted to do more test  
Day and night, the dreaded words of Hail Hydra echoed in every corner of his dungeon.  
during the late hours, Peter started to gradually wake up.  
His ears were filled with all kinds of mixed sounds, first shouting, then gunshots and all kinds of screams,  
He slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying on a cold stainless steel bed.  
"You're awake."  
"You..." He opened his eyes to the widest, staring at the face covered by the ski mask above his head, "...Who are you?"  
The man did not answer him. , But walked around him and grabbed his arm. I best make this quick the avengers are probably here if i go by the screaming and shouting and gunshots, by the time they arrive you be hopefully dead as he plunged a needle into the crook of his arm  
"Stop!" . Peter gritted his teeth in pain, but his body was to weak to do anything. all he could do was cream until his voice because hurse. The pain started to spread all over he felt like he was being stabbed by a thousand of hot needles After a while, he looked up to see Peter had passed out on the stage. He lifted the mask of his face with his slender and distinct fingers. A pair of charming blue eyes that people couldn't see through stared intently, with a low smile in their voice and left, the fight was probably over, no shouting or gunshots so time to leave

"Peter, Peter can you hear me, please be alright", Tony carefully lifted him up and rushed back to the Quinjet, we need to get to the medical lab, "Friday do a scan",tony asked  
"Mr parker,seems to be suffering from 5 broken ribs 4 on left and 1 on right,his eye socket is fractured along with his nose,his femur is broken and his 3 fingers on the right hand have been broken as well as his left arm, he has numerous brain bleed , he is also suffering from malnutrition,and explains why he isn't healing"  
the team looked on as they arrived at the med lab waiting for Dr cho and bruce to give us some news, finally after an hour they exited the lab  
"He should start to wake up in the next hour, we,ve attached an Iv, to get much needed fluids as well as a strong sedative, to hopefully keep him under whiles he body start to heal, but he's going to be alright, now we just wait, tony you can sit with him if you like


	4. Peter Parker Kidnapped Rewritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have rewritten Peter Parker Kidnapped as i wasn't to happy with my first one

Peter came around groggy and his vision slightly blurry he found himself tied again to a mental rod hanging from the ceiling , in the cold, damp dark dungeon, his whole body was covered with filth, his dark and curly hair was wet with sewage, and a few strands of hair stuck to his face.

He closed his eyes and pretended that he was home,with his Aunt May sitting on the worn sofa watching old TV shows while eating Pizza and drinking coke,he was so weak from lack of food and water that he almost lost consciousness, He didn't know how long he had been there for time seemed to stop completely for him, everyday someone would Drag him out of the dingy dungeons and cuff him down to a metal slab,injecting him with multiple needles of some sort of substance,that left him feeling like he was being stabbed a hundred times,or his organs being rearranged,and just watch as he screamed and shouted proud of their work,he was so weak and tired,that he just wanted the pain to end,he just wanted to give up but that wasn't an option

Peter didn't even know where he was, all he remembers is walking home from stark Industries after a busy day helping Mr Stark with his suit,Tony had offered to call Happy to give him a ride home,but he turned it down,he knew how busy Happy was and he knows Happy doesn't really like him, then it went black and when he woke up here all alone, he didn't know if anyone was even looking for him,but he hoped someone was,he knew Aunt May would of probably called Mr Stark,and Mr Stark being who he is would hopefully be searching for him all he could do was sit and wait

Peter had been kidnapped by Hydra and was taken to there underground base The Prison,was what it had been nicknamed,They had often watched Peter coming and going from SI tower and had been seen in the company of the avengers,especially Tony Stark and believed he could help them by turning him against the avengers,and if that didn't work,hopefully destroy them from inside out,take away there special boy and there be seeking revenge,and the will be ready

Everyday, someone would constantly come down to his dungeon, throw some food and water in and leave him, or drag him out for more experiments, but the last experiment,something went wrong,no one really now what happened,he probably couldn't handle it but instead of dying he fell into a coma, no one at the base really cared if he died or not,but they was hoping he would wake up, he was their finest specimen yet, most of their victims had died during the first injection but after 20 he was still alive,and they wanted to do more test  
During the late hours, Peter started to gradually wake up.  
His ears were filled with all kinds of mixed sounds, first shouting, then gunshots and all kinds of screams,  
He slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying on a cold stainless steel bed.

"You're awake."

"You..." He opened his eyes to the widest, staring at the face covered by the ski mask above his head, "...Who are you?"

The man did not answer him , But walked around him and grabbed his arm. I best make this quick the avengers are probably here if i go by the screaming and shouting and gunshots, i thought i would of had more time with you,but oh well i guess this is goodbye,by the time they arrive you be hopefully dead as he plunged a needle into the crook of his arm

"Stop!" . Peter gritted his teeth in pain, but his body was to weak to do anything,after waking up from his short coma(it had only ben 3 days, 7 days from the time he was kidnapped) all he could do was scream until his voice because hurse. The pain started to spread all,he couldn't move,tears were streaming down his face, After a while, he looked up to see Peter had stopped moving and just laid still. He lifted the mask of his face with his slender and distinct fingers. A pair of charming blue eyes that people couldn't see through stared intently, with a low smile in their voice and left, the fight was probably over, no shouting or gunshots so time to leave

"Peter, Peter can you hear me, please be alright", Tony carefully lifted him up and rushed back to the Quinjet, we need to get to the medical lab, "Friday do a scan",tony asked

"Mr parker,seems to be suffering from 5 broken ribs 4 on left and 1 on right,his eye socket is fractured along with his nose,his femur is broken and his 3 fingers on the right hand have been broken as well as his left arm, he has numerous brain bleed,and his heart rate is dangerously low ,there is also a unknown substance courses threw his body, he is also suffering from malnutrition,and explains why he isn't healing"

The team looked on as they arrived at the med lab waiting for Dr cho and Bruce to give us some news, finally after an hour they exited the lab

"He should start to wake up in the next hour or so but he will probably be very confused and disoriented but this is to be expected, we have attached an IV, to get much needed fluids as well as a strong sedative, to hopefully keep him under whiles he body start to heal, we couldn't determine what the unknown substance was but it looks like his kidneys are destroying it but he's going to be alright, now we just wait, Tony you can sit with him if you like


	5. Parker Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman very first official mission with the avengers

Peter Parker also known as Spiderman was on his very first mission with the avengers,he couldn't believe it him Peter Parker a nobody to the world was working with the avengers to bring down a superhuman who had powers,that included flame throwing and acid spit balls and when by Acid (Seriously super villains can be so stupid with picking their villain name),it was supposed to be a simply mission take him down and throw him the raft,but with his Parker Luck things don't always turn out how things were planned,  
Captain America was giving out orders to the team members and Peter was responsible for getting civilians to safety,but many of the civilians was to busy recording the fight then care about their own safety,   
an hour of fighting the team members was truly exhausted beyond belief and had a couple of bumps and bruises and the carnage around them was devastating,buildings had been burnt and a destroyed and now was just a pile of bricks , People were screaming and crying for there last ones,someone was screaming hysterically for some girl named Ava but at least Acid was down for the count and wouldn't be hurting anyone ever again

After the Team regrouped they noticed that Spiderman wasn't with them ,and couldn't seem to reach him 

"when was the last time anyone spoke to him" Steve asked 

"I spoke to him around 20 minutes ago he said he was going to help a young girl that was trapped inside the bakery from a large lamp post that had fallen in front of the door ,but i haven't heard from him since" Tony Said

They all turned towards where the bakery used to be but all it that was left was a pile of bricks and broken tables and chairs they was all too shocked to move,this was the last place he said he was,if he was in there no way could he have survived, this was all their fault,they invited him to this mission,they told him it would be easy and he could show what else he is capable of,and look where that get them, how was they supposed to tell his Aunt May or his bed friends Ned and MJ that he was gone 

After what seemed like an eternity but was probably only 5 minutes they saw something moving,in the short distance,they couldn't tell who or what it was,so they carefully walked towards the area,Peter was holding what looked like a piece of ceiling above his head,stopping it from crushing him and the little girl named Ava,  
"Hi Guys, i could use a bit of help here,this isn't as light as it looks,and i think this little girl would like her mommy and daddy,isn't that right Ava"Peter Said his voice straining with the weight above his shoulders

They jumped out of there shock ,and ran to the shell of the building Steve removing the ceiling from peter,and the rest helping wherever possible to get there youngest team member out  
Ava was reunited with her parents and Peter,Peter was being suffocated in hugs,and let of hugs and he wouldn't have it anyway the Mission might not have gone as smoothly as he liked,but that the curse of the Parker Luck for you


	6. Peter is fluent in Russian

**( I was using google translate to translate english to russian so dont know how accurate it is)**

It had been a normal day for Peter Parker-stark. He got up, went to school, came home, did his homework, and just relaxed with the avengers,generally eating dinner together or watching movies or playing games,see a normal day okay , that may not be normal for everyone else,that wasn't him but that was his life. What else did you expect? He is the adopted son of Tony Stark (after losing Ben,May had legally disowned him,and wanted nothing to do with him) and adopted by all the avengers as there nephew

"Hello, Маленький паук (Little Spider)," Natasha said.

"Hi, Nat" Peter replied.

so how was school?" Steve asked.

"It was okay," Peter said.

"what about patrol ? Karen informed me you did good today " Tony asked.

"yep, I stopped five robberies,eight muggings,helped a couple of old ladies with there shopping bags and rescued a cat from a tree ," Peter answered and piled Steve's famous spaghetti and meatballs onto his plate.

"good job Pete," Clint said with a mouth full of spaghetti., i swear he doesn't know what manners are Natasha rolled her eyes and stood up to get Peter and herself some orange juice.

"можешь принести мне тоже стакан?(can you get me a glass me?)" Bucky asked Natasha just ignoring him,she was nobody waitress,except peter he was just a cute little bean

"Давай ваш уже там(Come on your already there)," Bucky complained.

"Да, и вы можете приехать сюда и получить свою собственную воду (Yes, and you can come over here and get your own juice )," Natasha said.

At this point, everyone except Peter was nervous because the two best assassins they knew were arguing with each other in a language that none of them could understand.

"ты принесешь питер немного сока, почему бы не мне? (you get peter some juice,why not me?)" Bucky asked.

"Потому что Питер мой любимый Маленький Паук (Because Peter my favorite Little Spider )," Natasha laughed. Bucky tried to hold back his laugh but didn't do a very good job,it was written all over his face

"Вы знаете, что я знаю русский язык? (You do know that I know Russian right?)" Everyone just stared at him forgetting that he could speak Russian. " и я не маленький (And I'm not little)," Peter mumbled. ---------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was a lot more excited than usual today and everyone could tell, he was more energetic and happy and was speaking so fast no one could understand a word he was saying , but no one, except those in living at the avengers towers, knew why. Peter hadn't seen Natasha or Bucky for five weeks because they had been on a mission, but today they were coming back and were picking him up from school he was so excited he loved all the avengers equally but Tony,Nat and Bucky was his three favorite people to hang with,and he hated it when they would go on super long missions,least they could face talk when they had time but it wasn't the same.

When the school bell rang to signal the end of the day, Peter rushed out of class,like there was fire on his feet, and to his locker.

"Hey, Penis Parker," Flash called out. Sighing, Peter turned around and said,

"What do you want Flash?" "Oh nothing much just to let you know ,you're just an orphan whose parents killed themselves to get away from you,and then your Uncle gets killed because of you and your Aunt didn't even went to take care of a worthless brat like you." He kicked Peter in the stomach then delivered another punch to his face.

"Leave me alone Flash," Peter replied. Flash just laughed as he walked away,leaving peter on the floor to mellow in his own self pity. Peter stood up carefully,probably broken ribs and pulled up his hood to try and cover the forming bruise on his face and walked out of school.

"Hello, Маленький паук (Little Spider)," Natasha called out, drawing the attention of most of the students outside the school.

"Aunt Nat, Uncle Bucky, I missed you," Peter replied.

"We missed you to Pete," Bucky said going to ruffle Peters' hair and removing his hood in the process.

"Кто сделал это с тобой? (Who did this to you?)" Natasha asked grabbing his face. Peter knew that when Natasha got angry she would only talk in russian,it was her default language

"No one Aunt Nat. It's fine. I just tripped." Peter said.

Peter, tell us the truth. Who did this?" Bucky said, glaring at anyone around the three.

"It was Flash, but you can't kill him,remember what i said, no killing minors,you promised besides It was just an accident" Bucky growled under his breath and Natasha reached for her knife when they heard that Flash had been bothering Peter again,You can't kill him."

"Fine, but if he bothers you again tell us," Bucky replies deciding not to cause more of a scene here than they already have.

"Let's go." Time Skip To Dinner

"Peter, foods ready," Steve called,

"It was Clint's night to choose so we have Chinese." Peter hurried to the kitchen and sat in between Natasha and Tony, and across from Bucky. A majority of the food was by Thor, Steve, Bucky, and Peter with them having the fastest metabolism.

what am I supposed to do with this sriracha stuff?" Bucky asked

"It's spicy, put it on anything, it's pretty good. почему ты смотришь на Сэма злобными глазами?"(why are you giving sam an evil eye) Natasha replies.

потому что он все время стучит в меня, когда я пытаюсь поесть, к тому же ему становится неудобноIs(because he keep knocking into me when i'm trying to eat,plus it makes him uncomfortable)

Bucky replied At that Natasha Just smirked and Peter had to try hard not to laugh. Natasha started glaring at Steve who started to do little dance in his chair ,with that Peter can't help but laugh. At this point, the rest of the Avengers were scared and were thinking of excuses to leave. Clint had already left through the vents, Rhodey pretended to take a phone call, Loki just disappeared, and everyone else has been leaving as fast as they can. Steve and Sam,just ended up staying in the bedrooms.


	7. Field Trip

**I know this has been done so many time but the Field Trips are my fave one shots, Peter was adopted by Tony after Aunt May passed away when he was 10 and calls him dad ,he been living at SI with all of the avengers ,but since Tony doesn't want the press to found out and start harassing Peter,he says Peter is his personal intern he still goes by Peter Parker,he is a Still Spiderman in this one shot and all the avengers know**.

Peter's Class goes on a field trip to Stark Tower. It goes just about as well as you'd expect. Peter's leg Jittered up and down as he stared at the clock hanging on the wall waiting for the minutes to pass by . In five minutes, the decathlon meet would be finally over,don't get me wrong i love decathlon but the meeting drones on and on and it doesn't help when Flash its constantly aiming spit balls at the back of my head and the teacher just turns a blind eye,guess it does pay to be rich.flash could do now wrong in the teachers eyes ,and then i would finally be free (okay i know dramatic),but i'm a teen and i want to go home and work on the suit with my dad and just chill

“Everybody please be seated ,” Mr. Harrington held up a hand.

“I know you’re all ready to leave and do whatever you youngsters do these days, but I have an announcement to make that I think you’ll all be very happy to hear. Because of our victory at Nationals all thanks to Peter for answering the winner question, I have managed to convince the school board to let us go on a field trip! and not just any Field Trip, i managed to get is a tour of the labs in...wait for it Stark Industries!!!!"

Chaos broke out as everybody was started talking all at once to , and Mr. Harrington was unable to rein the team back in. He walked around, passing out the permission slips, and let the students Leave. Peter, however, was not at all happy,great a tour of my own house. He knew his dad wouldn’t do anything to embarrassing while he was there, but he couldn’t say the same for the rest of the team, who was more or less his aunts and uncle. He knew they would leap at the chance to embarrass him in front of his classmate,especially Clint and Wanda, who went out of their way to embarrass him just in front of other team members.

“Dude, what even is your life,” Ned laughed, as they left the school.

Peter shook his head. “this is going to be the death of me. I’m going to die. Die of embarrassment, i never be able to face anyone every again Say your goodbyes now, who knows how long into the trip I’ll make it.”

"Don't be so dramatic,what's the worst that could happen,Flash finally leaving you alone,when he founds out you know the avengers personally that your internship is actually real,” Ned commented.

“I’ll see you Monday for the trip, alright?” Peter sighed, and nodded, and he and Ned went their separate ways.

“Hey, Peter,” Tony glanced up from the suit he was working on. “How was school?”

“It was good,” Peter said. He hesitated, before speaking again. “Can… can you sign this?”

“What is it?” Tony set the tool he was holding down and headed over to where Peter stood by the door of the lab.

“A permission slip for a field trip,Mr Harrington arranged it for the decathlon team for winning nationals,” Peter said vaguely

“Where’re you going for this field trip?” Tony asked, when Peter wouldn’t move his hand from covering the information.

Peter sighed. “Here.”

Tony stared at him for a moment, before he burst out laughing. “Oh, Pete, you have the worst luck.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Peter rolled his eyes. “Can you please just sign this, and promise not to tell the others about it,i don't want them to know"

“Yeah, sure,” Tony, still chuckling, as he dug his favorite pen out of his pocket ( **What it inscribed with the words best dad on it** ) and signed the permission slip. “I won’t tell the others, but…and this is a big but it doesn’t necessarily mean they wont found out, hello Natasha is a super spy she knows everything

“I’ll take it,” Peter shrugged. He shoved the permission slip back into his backpack. “What’re you working on?”

“This?” Tony led Peter back over to the suit. “One of the thrusters isn’t working as well as the others…some wires got dislodged or something during that last mission with that weird octopus guy

...TIME SKIP...

Peter was beginning to wish he hadn’t got his dad to sign the permission slip. As soon as he was on the yellow bus, Flash plopped down into the seat behind him and Ned.

“Hey, Penis,” he muttered. “You don’t seem to happy to be here. Is it because you’re worried everyone will find out you’ve been lying about that internship?”

“Get lost, Flash,” Ned snapped.

“Ooh, touchy today, are we?” Flash sneered. “Can’t wait for everyone to find out, Penis.” ( **Sometimes i've often wondered if Flash is secretly gay as he always ,seriously why would you call a guy penis** ) Flash moved to sit with one of his friends.

“It’s not a big deal,” Ned shrugged. “Everyone at SI there knows you as an intern. He’ll just find out you’ve been telling the truth.”

“I’m not worried about that,” Peter hissed. “I’m worried about what will happen if someone from the team decides to make an appearance.”

“Oh,” Ned was silent for a moment. “Yeah, can’t help you there.”

“I know that,” Peter rolled his eyes. “I wish I hadn’t had Dad sign the stupid permission slip.”

“, yes but if you didnt come that would just make everyone suspicious,and definitely think you was lying about the internship” Ned pointed out. “Come on, just relax and have fun. Pretend you’ve never been there before.”

“Hard to do that when I’m there every day, i know that place like the back of my hand,” Peter sighed, leaning his head against the window and watching the city fly past,like a slow motion picture

“Welcome, Midtown Tech!” A girl’s voice greeted the team as they entered the lobby of Stark Industries.

“My name is Hannah, and I will be your tour guide today, If everyone could line up ,when i call out your name please take a security badge and pin it to a visible location on your person, we will begin right away.” Hannah went down the line of students, handing them there white pass with their name and school photo on it. When she reached Peter, she smiled. “Hey, Peter! I didn’t know you would be here!” she said.

“ I don’t have a pass for you, you know how Happy is about reprinting passes. Do you have yours with you?” Peter nodded, his face turning red as he dug his pass out of his backpack. Hannah smiled at him, and continued on down the line.

"bet you paid her to do that penis,no way she knows a little nerd like you ,"Flash said giving him a hard shove forwards

“Now,” she began, after all the passes had been handed out. “You’ll notice that your pass has a red stripe running horizontal on it. That indicates your clearance level. Red means visitor,You can only access the lobby and lower labs for the day only,after that the pass becomes void,however anyone above a red pass can overrode ,The next level is Yellow, like mine. I can access all the labs and the Avengers training rooms. Blue can access everything except any living quarters. Silver can access everything except Mr. Stark’s personal penthouse. Most of the Avengers have silver passes. Gold can go anywhere in the tower. Only three people have a gold pass; Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts, and someone whose identity I cannot disclose to you. If you’ll step this way and scan your badge to enter the elevator, we will proceed to the first lab.”

The class followed her over to the elevator, and Flash being flash shoved everybody out the way so he was the first to scan his badge. “Eugene Thompson. Clearance level: Red.” FRIDAY’s voice rang out, and the team jumped, flash jumping the highest

“Don’t worry, that’s just Mr. Stark’s AI, FRIDAY,” hannah explained, laughing slightly at their reactions. Peter now had something new to worry about as the class continued to scan their badges and pile into the elevator. FRIDAY would announce his clearance level for everyone to hear, and he knew there was no way to get out of it. She did it every time he entered the tower. He was officially screwed. When it came to his turn, Peter grit his teeth, braced himself, and scanned his badge.

“Peter Parker-Stark. Clearance level: Gold. Welcome home, Peter. Would you like me to inform Boss that you’re here?” FRIDAY asked. Peter turned bright red. “Um, no, thank you, FRIDAY. It’s fine.” he mumbled.

The team was staring at him as he entered the elevator. Thankfully, Hannah entered behind him and cut off any questions they may have been about to ask. Peter was mostly zoned out during the tour, as he already knew everything about all the labs. It seemed like the trip was going to go off fine, except the hitch with FRIDAY at the beginning, until Hannah made an announcement. “I have received permission from Mr. Stark to take you students up to one of the Avengers training rooms, where we will be able to watch some of the Avengers train. We won’t be going into the actual room, as that would be dangerous, but we will be able to see and hear them.”

Peter paled. Of course, they would be seeing the Avengers train. He only hoped they wouldn’t see him, as he tried to hide at the back of the group. Once they arrived at the training room, the decathlon team pressed close to the windows to watch the training session. Just Peter’s luck, it was Clint and Natasha sparring. And of course, just as Clint was being beaten, he looked up and caught sight of Peter, who was watching through the window in the door. He did not see the rest of the students who was also watching through the open windows off to the side.

“Peter!” he exclaimed. “Get in here and help me!” The rest of his classmates heads whipped around to stare at Peter as he groaned. “I’m kind of… busy, right now…” he called to Clint.

“Doing what?” Clint exclaimed, trying to keep Natasha from pinning him. “I swear, Peter, if you do not get your ass in here and help me, I will tell Tony you switched his shampoo for hair dye!” Peter sighed, swiped his badge, and entered the training room, completely ignoring the decathlon team, who were gaping at him. Natasha, who had Clint in a headlock, tried to turn to keep Peter in her line of sight, but Clint dug his heels into the floor and wouldn’t let her move. Natasha rolled her eyes as she felt Peter grab her shoulder from behind, knowing what was coming. Peter wrenched her arm away from Clint’s neck and threw her backwards over his shoulder in one fluid movement. Natasha performed a shoulder roll and got immediately to her feet as Clint reoriented himself. It did not take long for Clint and Peter to have Natasha pinned to the ground. The decathlon team was silent, until Flash’s voice rang out. He seemed unaware that those inside the training room could hear what was going on outside, as well.

“What the hell?” he exclaimed. “How did Penis Parker just beat the Black Widow?”

Natasha and Clint both stiffened as they got to their feet, looking around. Clint noticed the decathlon team for the first time; Peter knew Natasha had known they were there the whole time. “What did he just call you?” Natasha asked, her voice deadly quiet.

“Nothing, nothing, it doesn’t matter,” Peter said hurriedly. “You guys just go back to sparring, I’ve got to get back to my class…”

“That’s your class?” Clint looked stricken. “Oh, man, Peter…”

“What did he just call you?” Natasha repeated. “I told you, it doesn’t matter-” Peter knew it was hopeless, as Natasha stalked to the door and threw it open. “Who said that?” Peter heard her demand. There was silence from the team. Peter hurried into the hall. “Natasha, just go, go back to training,” he pleaded.

“It’s not-it doesn’t matter, it’s not a big deal.” Natasha glared at the team once more, before turning around and stalking back into the training room. As the door banged closed behind her, Flash spoke again. “What the hell, Penis?” he snapped, quieter this time. “How’d you get her to pretend she knows you?” Peter ignored him.

“I need to use the restroom,” he informed Mr. Harrington. “I’ll be right back.”

“Of course,” Mr. Harrington nodded. “Do you… know where it is?”

“Yes,” Peter nodded. “I’ll be back in just a few minutes.” Peter started hurrying down the hall, but was stopped when Flash spoke. “I need the restroom too, Mr. Harrington,” he said. “Since Peter knows where it is, could he show me?”

“Oh, um, yes,” Mr. Harrington looked at Peter. “Would you show Flash were the restroom is, Peter?” Peter ground his teeth, glaring at Flash, but nodded. Without waiting, he turned on his heel and stalked towards the restroom.

“Seriously, Penis,” Flash growled, once out of earshot of Mr. Harrington. “What’re you doing? Paying her? I doubt you could afford to pay the Black Widow to pretend she knows who you are.” Peter didn’t answer. “So if it’s not money, what is it?” Flash persisted. “What, are you her boy toy or something?” Peter just pretending not to here him and constantly just ignored him “That’s it, isn’t it?” Flash sneered. “You’re her little boy toy, huh? What, is it just her, or is it the rest of the Avengers as well? Do you suck Iron Man’s dick every night, too?”

“Excuse me?” They were almost to the restroom when a voice spoke from behind them, and Peter felt his heart drop into his stomach., he knew that voice so well Of course, of course, his dad had decided to come down this hallway at the same time as them. Flash whirled around. “M-m-mr. Stark!” he stuttered.

“Peter, who the hell is this?” Tony demanded.

“He’s… he’s nobody, just-just a friend of mine from school-” Peter stumbled over his words, and he knew his dad wasn’t buying it for a second. (Stupid Peter why did i have to stutter)

“A friend of yours?” Tony asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“Really? Where’s your teacher?”

“They’re back at the training rooms, I was just coming to use the restroom-” Peter began, but Tony cut him off. “So you decided to follow him, why? So you could harass him away from the teacher’s eyes? get a few hits in maybe ” he demanded, glaring at Flash. “What’s your name?” “F-Flash Thompson, s-sir,” Flash mumbled.

"I asked for your name,not your stupid nickname,no way would you parents call you Flash,So Again Name"

"Eugene Thompson"

“You listen here and you listen good , Eugene Thompson,” Tony snarled, leaning in close to Flash's face. “You leave my kid alone, you hear? If I hear you ever act, speak, or so much as look at him the wrong way again, I will make your life miserable, understand?”

"Your Kid"

"Yes my Kid,so do you Understand" Flash nodded, looking pale and vaguely sick.

“Come on, you two,” Tony snapped, striding down the hall towards the training rooms. “I need to have a conversation with your teacher.” Peter knew he was red as a tomato as Tony informed Mr. Harrington that Flash was no longer welcome inside the tower, and would need to leave immediately. He could feel his classmates eyes on him when Tony told Mr. Harrington that Peter would be leaving the tour now, to go up to their lab and get some work done. And he knew everyone was staring at him as he and Tony departed from the group, heading towards the elevator, as Flash was escorted out of the tower.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were being bullied?” Tony demanded, as soon as the elevator doors closed.

“It’s not a big deal,” Peter insisted. “Really. I can handle it, it doesn’t matter.”

“It doesn’t matter?” Tony stared down at him incredulously. “Peter, that kid was accusing you of… of having sex with Natasha to get her to pretend you know her! That is… that is not okay, Peter. Nobody should ever be spoken to the way he was talking to you.”

“And that’s why I take it!” Peter exclaimed. “I can handle it. I know it’s not true. I can just ignore him and go about my day, and then when I come back here, I can go to the training rooms and beat something up, or go build something in the labs with you to let out any anger or stress. It’s better he picks on me rather than somebody else, somebody who can’t handle it and who doesn’t have a way to let it out!”

Tony shook his head. “Peter, you are far too good for this world. How long has he been bothering you?” Peter looked at the floor and mumbled something unintelligible. “Come again?” Tony asked.

“Since Freshman Year,” Peter mumbled.

“Since Freshman- geez, Pete!” Tony ran a hand through his hair. “And what, what does he do? Is it just the name-calling and stuff, or…”

“I guess you could say he knocks me around a bit,” Peter informed the floor. “But it’s nothing I can’t take.”

“Knocks you around a bit?” Tony repeated. “What does that mean? Does he-hit you, or something? Is that why you came home with a black fucking eye the other day?” Peter didn’t respond, and Tony took that as confirmation. “Peter!” he exclaimed, running a hand through his hair again. “, why would you just sit back and take it,your a lot stronger and faster then him you could easily take him down yourself"

“That’s exactly why!” Peter finally looked up at Tony as the elevator doors opened, revealing the Avenger’s living area. He stalked in, dropping his backpack on the floor and whirling around to face Tony. “Because I am so much stronger than him and faster them him, and I shouldn’t be! I wasn’t before that spider bit me. And if I fight back, I could seriously hurt him, i don't know my own strength sometimes,seriously i ended up giving Steve a broken jaw and we was only messing around and at school, I’m not Peter Parker- Stark, adopted son of Tony Stark who lives with the avengers everyday and I’m not Spider-Man. At school, I’m Penis Parker, who can’t do sports, who sucks at P.E, and who’s a complete loser, a nerd! and only has one friend and that’s who I was before I got these abilities, and sure, maybe I’ve lived with you since I was ten, but they don’t know that except Ned ,everybody else think I live with a foster family somewhere! And just because I happened to get bitten by that spider, just because I’m some… mutant, or whatever you call it, doesn’t mean I should suddenly change who I am at school. We don’t tell people I’m your kid, we don’t tell people I’m Spider-Man, so how could I explain being gone sick for a week and suddenly coming back and being able to bench press 50 tons?” Peter took a step back, his breathing rapid, as he looked around and realized Natasha and Clint had come up from the training rooms. Peter sighed, and spoke again, not giving is dad a chance to respond. “I’ve got some homework to do,” he said, turning around and heading down to his and Dads lab. Tony did not follow him.

The next day, it was announced that Flash had been expelled,and there was rumours circulating that he had been charged with assault on a minor,and no money would be able to help him,but there just rumours,you can't always believe everything you hear But Peter Knew the Truth

SORRY ABOUT THE CRAPPY ENDING


	8. Not Again

Not Again

**Peter was trapped underneath another building ,seriously does him and buildings have a grudge on Peter,if someone meaning mr Toomes is not actively dropping a buildings hen it a building collapsing on him**

"hello,anyone there? Peter managed to gasp out

"Yeah Spider Man,we can hear you loud and clear,what do you need,we kinda busy,this man doesn't seem to what to cooperate"Captain America Said

"Im Kinda Trapped"

"Where are you"?Tony asked

"Im Trapped underneath a Building,i can't get out,and im not feeling to good"

"Okay,Just try and stay awake,just keep talking to me kid,i be there soon as possible"

"Kid...,Spiderman,Peter ,damn it Peter talk to me?" Shit,Friday,can you locate Peter,(Tony decided to put a tracker in the suit,well he decided to put a tracker in all of the team's suit,no one knew well except Natasha,but she simply didn't care,she found it kind of nice,to se that Tony did care) "He is underneath the building about 2 metres in front of you"

"Tony,what's going on have you found him,we receiving no reply from him, we're finishing up here,we be with you shortly" Captain America said

"Friday just gave me his location,im on it, i let you know" Tony Said before activating his thrusters to the max,in search of Peter

"Cap,I found Peter,he's been pinned underneath the support beams,"

"Copy that Tony" "Hi Friday,what's the best way to get Peter out,without risking the structure of the building,or causing more damage to peter"

"you need to take the beam,right in front of you and push it slightly to your left,then carefully remove the one on the right of you,Spiderman should directly be in front of you,according to my data,i suggest approaching quickly and cautiously,Peters vitals are below average and dropping rapidly."

After a lot of careful maneuvering,Tony Lifted Peter up and flew as fast as he could with Peter in his arms to the med-bay,alerting his team to where he was going,so they could join him when they was done Bruce,Dr Cho,Tony Shouted at the only Medical Personal In the Med Lab,

"Please Help him,he was trapped underneath the support beams when the building collapses,i don't know how long he was the for,he's been out of consciousness since i found him,he stopped responding after alerting the team"

.....Time Skip brought to you by the wonderful Dr Cho....

Dr Cho stopped out of the double rooms,and went towards a pacing and anxious Tony,who by know had started to wear a hole in the carpet.

"How is He"

"He's going to be okay,, we have him hooked him up to an IV,that just giving him painkillers and we gave him a small sedation,as he heart rate was still rather fast we managed to stabilise the small bleed on the back of his head,and he's leg had to be reset as it was broken and was starting to heal wrong,they only reason that i can think of for why he wasn't conscious was he went into a severe panic attack,which made him pass out, but he should be waking up shortly"

"You can go in and sit with him if you like"

"Thankyou" Tony walked towards Peter,it was a scary sight to see all the wires coming out of him,and he just laying there so still and pale looking

"Hey underoos,You gave me quite the scare back there,you know my hearts not as good as it used to be, i thought i was going to lose you"

"Mr Stark? What Happened Peter Mumbled,still half asleep

"Your awake,it been over 5 hours,didnt think you was ever going to wake up,and to answer your question you got trapped underneath a building"

"Again? i'm starting to believe buildings have a grudge against me"

"Again what do you mean Again?"

"Nothing,Forget i said anything,i don't even know what i said"

"Peter"

"Mr Stark"

"Bruce"

Tony and Peter looked towards where Bruce was sitting just idling watching them both with a grin on his face,'(Tony had totally forgotten he was there those) those two often argue just like father and son

"What,i thought you was doing the naming game,Bruce said with a slight smirk,leaving them both too it and exiting the med lab to let the other avengers know what was happening


	9. Not A chapter it's a Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was Just Generally going threw my camera roll on my phone when i came across an avenger meme
> 
> so i decided to share a couple of my favourite ones,i couldn't share them all as i literally have over 150, and i was so hard only choosing a couple of them,so i got my family to help me choose them,even though they didn't care Lol 


	10. Peppermint Oil

**Clint had probably one of his craziest ideas yet ,he had read online that spiders hate Peppermint,and he wanted to test this theory on Peter and see if it applied to him as well,considering He was part spider.**

He grabbed the peppermint oil that wanda had dumped out last week,(as she didnt want to test this theory) and poured it inside a spray bottle. He went into the vents and stated crawling towards the kitchen where he new Peter would be,it is lunch time,and jumped down directly behind him,without turning around Peter asked him what he wanted .

"How did you know it was me?" Clint asked

"are you forgetting i have spider senses,you are the only one that tries to sneak up on me,even though you still haven't managed to yet and i heard you crawling thru the vents,and your the only weirdo that does do that"

Natasha who had just entered the kitchen just started snickering,already hearing this conversation more than once

"Oh Okay" Clint said whiles absently spraying the peppermint oil directly where Peter was sitting

"What the heck,Peter cut himself up and started hissing **(Imagine a tarantula)** ,and climbed up the wall to the far corner away from the stench,glaring at Clint and Constantly Hissing

"Clint what did you do" Natasha asked

"I was only testing a theory regarding Spiders and Peppermint and see if Peter was like an actual Spider

"So you decided to come in here,whiles were eating mind you and spray peppermint oil all over the place,Peppermint oil is deadly to spiders,it doesn't matter if Peter is not an actual Spider he has 50% of spiders DNA,you moron,constantly smacking him over the head"

Time Skip Brought to you by Tony

"Kid what are you doing on the ceiling"Tony asked peter,who still has not move from his spot

"Clint sprayed Peppermint oil" Natasha Said

"Clint,im taking away all your fancy arrows for a week"

all you could here was the small sound of Noooooo,i didn't mean to


	11. Abusive Aunt May

Peter's been acting strange ever since his uncle ben died after being shot over 6 months ago which just left him and his Aunt to fend for themselves

**TW: Child abuse, violence, descriptions of the aftermath of child abuse**

Tony Stark was known as many things, Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist,but he wasn’t known for being stupid,An idiot, yes. But stupid? No. So when Peter came into the lab after being gone for over a month silent, with his shoulders hunched, and refusing to meet His eyes ,Tony immediately knew something was wrong,and he knew that if he tried to address it directly with the kid right off the bat, he’d probably stutter out some lame excuse, or go on the defensive and then he’d leave and probably not return . Despite what many people believed ,he wasn’t completely tactless.

“Hey, kid,” he said casually. “Long time, no see.” Peter merely shrugged. “Well, come on over here,” Tony said. “I’ve been working on some upgrades for your suit I think you could help me with-”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said cutting Tony off mid sentence,. “I can’t stay to long . I just came to tell you, that I won't be joining you in the lab anymore, And I can’t go out as Spider-Man, either.”

Tony froze, before slowly looking up.

“What?” he asked.

Peter took a deep breath.. I’m sorry. The suit is with Happy.”

Without giving Tony a chance to reply, Peter hurried out of the room, leaving a shocked and confused Mr. Stark staring at the spot peter just vacated from.

“Hey, Tony, are you alright?” Friday alerted me that you heart rate spiked and your blood pressure is high Bruce asked, concerned, asking Friday to open the door Tony was frantically searching through all the footage Karen had recorded under the Baby Monitor Protocol,that he ad secretly installed into the spiderman suit, His hair was all over the place,from the amount of times he ran his fingers threw it,eye bags that size of saucers, and the lab was an even bigger mess than it usually was. He kept muttering swear words and nonsense under his breath, running a hand through his hair, and occasionally he’d kick a chair, table, or the wall.

“Something’s wrong,” Tony muttered in answer. “Something’s really wrong.”

“What’s wrong?” Bruce asked cautiously. One never knew what might happen when Tony was in this state. Once, he got so frustrated with himself that he and punched a hole through the wall. Another time, he’d completely broken down and sobbed for nearly half an hour, before disappearing into the bathroom for two hours, asking Friday to make sure no one could enter and emerging looking completely fine and asking what's for dinner like nothing had happened The last time something like this had happened had been when the Rogues had been pardoned and came to the avengers tower to apologise and try and make amends for what had happened during the whole mess with the Accords; he had screamed at Steve for two hours straight, swore continuously for ten minutes, then stormed of into the lab,not leaving for 5 days straight,Something told Bruce this was not like those times.

“Peter,” Tony said simply. “he came in here, a few hours ago, right on time for lab day, right? And it’s been a month since he’s showed up, so I was already getting a little concerned,i even tried calling him but he just kept saying he was busy and that he was fine,so i just ignored it,but then he finally comes to the lab acting all strange, and skittish, and he wasn’t talking like he usually was, he kept stuttering and refusing to look at me,and hes hands kept shaking and when i asked him if he wanted to help me work on some upgrades for his suit,which he absolutely loves by the way, he told me he wouldn’t be coming in ever again and that he’d left his suit with Happy! he just quit being spiderman. Why on earth would Peter do that? Those are, like, his two favorite things in the world. It’s not like him. He’d never do that. So I have reached the conclusion that something is really wrong, and I need to figure out what it is.”

“Okay Bruce said slowly. “Have you found anything?”

“No!” Tony snapped, throwing his hands up and collapsing into a chair. “The last time Peter put the suit on was nearly two months ago. Which means it was nearly a month before he stopped coming in for lab days. And there’s nothing, nothing at all, in almost a year’s worth of footage, to give any indication as to what is going on with him now!”

“Why don’t you try calling him again or try calling his best friends,maybe they know something ?” Bruce suggested. “Or you could just wait for him at school tomorrow, and just ask him what’s wrong?” Tony went completely still for a moment, before smacking himself on the forehead.

“I am such a fucking idiot,” he muttered, standing up.

......Time Skip......

Tony was beyond aggravated,he was bordering on furius. for the past week tony called and texting him almost constantly, and had even gone to pick him up from school every day, and yet, he still hadn’t managed to even speak to Peter once. It was pretty obvious Peter was avoiding him, but Tony didn’t care; he was determined to figure out what was wrong. He was in the lab again, when his phone rang. It was a number he didn’t recognize, and he almost declined, but something told him he should answer it. And so, listening to his gut, he accepted the call. “Tony Stark,” he said.

“Mr. Stark?” an vaguely familiar voice said timidly. “Um… this is Ned Leeds. I’m Peter Parker’s friend?”

“Oh, yeah, he’s talked a bit about you,” Tony acknowledged. “What can I do for you?”

“Well… it’s Peter, Mr. Stark, sir,” Ned stumbled over his words. “I’m… I’m really worried about him.”

“You and me both,” Tony muttered.

“What happened?” “Well, during lunch today, I noticed that he didn’t have a lunch again, which has been happening a lot the past two months, I don’t think I’ve seen him eat lunch once… Anyway, when I asked him about it, he got all defensive and stuff. He tried to leave, but I grabbed his arm, and he jumped almost a foot in the air and flinched away like he thought I was going to hit him or something. And when he did… well, his shirt moved a bit, and I saw some weird bruises on his arms, and I asked him what had happened, because unless they got there this morning they’d be healed by now, you know? So I asked him where they’d come from and when, because I was a little concerned about them, they looked kind of nasty, and he just kind of mumbled that May got mad this morning and hurried off like something was chasing him.” Ned explained. “Peter’s been acting… off, ever since Uncle Ben died, i know he was struggling a lot with what happened,as he saw it happen,but he refuses to talk about it, but he seemed to start being his old self again,you know always chatting about random things and always had a smile on his face, but… I don’t know,for the last 2 months He’s been acting weird.”, he hardly talks to me anymore, and just seems to avoid any contact and always refuses to build some legos with me,he just changed so much

“You said he’s been acting off?” Tony asked.

“Uh huh,” Ned confirmed. . “Mr. Stark… can you please go check on him? I mean, I’d go myself, but I’m supposed to be grounded right now… I got detention last week, so I’m not supposed to leave the house except for school stuff.”,and he always talks to you

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll go check on him,” Tony was already standing, getting ready to call his suit to him. It was faster to fly than to drive. “I’ll… I’ll let you know if I figure anything out, alright? Is this number fine for me to call?”

“Oh! Um, yeah…” Ned sounded a bit overwhelmed at the thought of Tony Stark calling him. “Yeah, this number’s good.”

“Okay,” Tony hurried out of the lab. “Okay. Thank you, Ned-” Tony ended the call, sprinting down the hallway. 

Tony landed the suit in front of May and Peter’s apartment building. Stepping out of the suit, he sprinted inside, ignoring the looks he was getting from those around him. The elevator was broken, as per the usual, so he ran up three flights of stairs to get to May and Peter’s apartment. Upon arrival outside the door, he could hear the muffled sounds of someone crying and ominous thumps. The door was locked, so he began banging on it. The sounds ceased immediately. Tony continued banging on the door, shouting for someone to open up, but of course, nobody did. Taking a few steps back, Tony walked forward swiftly and kicked the door. The lock splintered and the door swung open, revealing the apartment. It resembled something out of one of those old horror shows,clint was always watching,the apartment was a mess,Broken beer bottles littered the floor,medication was lined up on the table, Chairs were overturned, food were scattered everywhere, and there were terrifying splatters of blood in some places on the floor and walls. Laying on the ground in the kitchen was Peter. His shirt had apparently been ripped off, revealing his too-visible rips and too-small stomach. Lashes were littered all across his back. Bruises marred his face, and his curls were matted with blood. The sight made Tony want to throw up. Instead, he threw himself across the room, falling to his knees beside Peter, who’s eyes weakly flittered open.

“Peter! Oh my God, Peter,” Tony gasped. His hands hovered in the air, unsure of what to do.

“M’sr St’rk?” Peter slurred.

“Yeah, Pete, it’s me, it’s Tony,” Tony stammered. His hand moved gently towards Peter’s shoulder. “God, Pete… can I touch you?” Peter blinked blearily up at him, before shrugging weakly. “I guess. I don’ feel so good, M’sr St’rk…”

“Fuck, Peter,” Tony blinked furiously, trying to keep away the tears that threatened to appear. “Peter, I’m going to call May then Happy, and we’re going to get you to the MedBay, alright?” Peter’s eyes flew open, and he sat up sharply only to gasp as he jostled his injuries. As it was, his hand closed around Tony’s wrist as Tony moved to grab his phone.

“No!” he gasped. “No! Don’t call May!” “Was this- Was did Aunt May do this ? Peter shook his head frantically. He looked completely out of it; Tony realized he probably had a severe concussion.

“No, M’sr St’rk, I - I fell…” he mumbled. His eyes began to close, and he fell backwards. Tony caught him and gently laid him down, as he slurred out a few more words. Peter’s eyes closed all the way, and his breathing deepened.

“No, no no no, kid, you-you’ve gotta stay awake for me,” Tony stammered. “Kid, come on. Come on, Peter. You’ve gotta wake up. Come on, Pete, please.” Peter didn’t move. Tony swore, pulling his phone out of his pocket and calling Happy. “Happy, I need you to get to Peter’s apartment right fucking now,” he said into the phone.

“Tony?” Happy sounded slightly irritated. “Why? What’s going on?”

“Peter’s hurt, really bad, and he’s… I don’t know, his healing factor isn’t working, I’ve got to get him to Bruce, you’ve got to get down here right now!” Tony snapped into the phone. “Just hurry up!” Without giving Happy a chance to reply, Tony ended the call,and called Bruce "Bruce,Bruce thank god, I got a call from Peter’s friend, Ted or whatever his name is, he said he was worried about Peter, he’d been acting weird, so he asked me to check up on him… Bruce, May been abusing Peter, I got to the apartment he’s unconscious right now and I’m sure he’s got a concussion, and… Bruce , there’s blood everywhere, and he’s covered in bruises,Happy going to bring us straight to medbay “ “Alright, kid, c’mon, you’ve got to wake up…” Tony barely remembered Happy arriving, and the two of them carrying Peter down to the car, ignoring the prying eyes of Peter’s neighbors. He didn’t remember the drive back to the Tower, or getting Peter up to the MedBay.

He remembered screaming at Bruce when he wouldn’t let him in while he was working on Peter. He remembered pacing, and slamming his fist into the wall a couple times, He remembered his team members crying, all surrounding the one way window and praying,for there spiderbaby to be alright,He remembered Peter going into cardiac arrest for seven minutes. He remembered screaming, pounding on the MedBay door He remembered when Peter’s heart started beating again. He remembered Bruce coming out to tell them that Peter would be okay, that they were getting nourishment into him, and that his healing factor would start working again soon. He remembered breaking down into tears again, feeling relief crash over him at the news that Peter would be okay. He remembered Happy informing him that the police had arrested May during her shift at the hospital,there was plenty of evidence at the apartment and they even found the belt buckle she used so there was no chance of her being able to walk away, but the one thing he didn’t remember was calling the police in the first place.

He remembered Steve and Bruce having to force him to sit back down, as he fought to go get his suit and blast Aunt May into a million pieces,the rest of the team members wanted to kill her,but they knew it wouldn't be what Peter would want. Now, he was sitting next to Peter’s bed. He’d been here for the past sixteen hours, waiting for Peter to wake up. Bruce had said it was the pain medicine, and Peter’s own exhaustion, keeping him unconscious. Tony was nodding off himself, when he heard Peter shifting.

He snapped his head up fast enough to give himself whiplash, as he made eye contact with the now-awake Peter.

“Hey, Pete,” Tony swallowed thickly. “How you feeling?” Peter stared at Tony for a moment.

“Tired,” he finally said.

Tony nodded. “Yeah. You’ve still got some medicine in you.” Peter looked past Tony, and around the room. “Where-?” “You’re in the MedBay,” Tony informed him.

“Do you remember what happened?” Peter stared at the ceiling for a moment. “Aunt May,” he said simply.

“Is she-” Tony shook his head. “The police have her. she’s being locked up for the rest of his life, I’ll make sure of it. she won't be coming near you ever again ,and for the meanwhile,you be staying with me it's already been approved by CPS Peter nodded slowly. Tony gestured at the seat next to him. "Are you hungry? Bruce said you might be hungry-” Tony stood up and made to move away, but Peter’s hand shot out and caught his arm in a tight hold. His eyes looked panicked.

“No!” he gasped. He took a few deep breaths, before relaxing slightly, not releasing Tony.

“Stay. Please?” Tony felt the tears coming back again.

“Of course, Peter,” he swallowed again. “I’m not leaving you ever again.”


	12. Wisdom Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets his wisdom teeth removed, and is pretty out of it. (This is Loosely based on when i had my wisdom tooth taken out (I only had the one removed),i was pretty out there,talking to everybody,not even making an sense, giggling uncontrollably then the next crying my heart on) I have changed the timeline slightly, Peter wasn't Spiderman When Ben was Killed,he became Spiderman a month later,and Tony didn't do a background check on Peter so he didn't know about Uncle Ben,it been 6 years since Uncle Ben passed,Peter Is 16,(His uncle passed when he was 10 )

Tony stepped into the MedBay ( **Because peter is special and his metabolism is wack,a bunch of private dentist will do the procedure hence the medbay with Bruce overseeing things),** already laughing at the look on Peter’s face when he walked in. He looked positively adorable, his brown doe eyes wide and shocked,his head whipping left and right so fast,i was afraid he was going to get whiplash, while May couldn't stop laughing ,from her place beside him.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Tony said.

“Oh, that’s fine,” May shrugged. “Gave us time to get the gauze out. But Bruce said that he’s going to be pretty loopy for about a normal amount of time, since they had to up the dosage so much for him.” She’d opened her mouth to say more, but was cut off my Peter’s exclamation. “Mr. Stark!” he gasped. “What are you doing here?”

“I came down to check on you, kid,” Tony stifled a laugh. “No need to seem so surprised.”

“But-but-but…” Peter seemed to be struggling for something to say. “But what if something bad happens? what if the world needs Iron Man!”and your not there,your stuck here with me

“The world can survive without Iron Man for a few hours,i won't be missed and i'm not stuck here with you i chose to be here” Tony chuckled.

“Oh.” Peter fell back onto his pillows for a moment. “Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Do you wanna know who my favorite superhero is?” Peter asked.

“Sure,” Tony nodded. “Who is it?”

“It’s-it’s…” Peter’s eyes closed for a moment, before flying open again. “Spiderman!” Tony and May couldn’t help the laughs that escaped them at that.

“I should think so, kid,” Tony laughed. “He is you, after all.”

“What?!” Peter gasped. “I’m Spiderman?” He turned to May, looking scandalized. “Why didn’t you tell me I was Spider Man?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” May countered, nearly choking on poorly suppressed laughs. Peter contemplated this for a moment, leaning back. “ I didn’t want you to worry,” he finally decided. “Especially-” he let out a huge yawn, burrowing into his pillow. “Especially because you worry so much already.”

“Oh I do, do I?” May asked, looking amused. “What makes you say that?”

Peter hummed. “You hover,” he mumbled into his pillow. “‘especially after Ben.” Any trace of amusement disappeared from May’s face. “Let’s not talk about that right now, Pete,” she said softly.

“Who’s Ben?” Tony asked, looking confusedly from Peter to May. “He was my Husband,” May began, but Peter cut her off. “He was uncle, Mr. Stark,” Peter informed him. “i loved him so much,But bad man shot him,and i didnt do nothing,i just watched,im bad,Wish I was Spiderman then,” he mumbled.

There was silence for nearly five minutes, until Peter suddenly sat bolt upright. “Mr. Stark!” he exclaimed. “I have to go to school!”

“No, you don’t,” Tony said, trying to erase the panic from his face

“Yes, I do,” Peter argued. “Ned’ll worry. We’ve got a big test today.”

“Ned knows you’re here, sweetheart,” May said gently, brushing his hair back. “And you’re taking the test tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Peter fell back onto the pillows, staring at the ceiling. He was silent for a few seconds. “I like being Spiderman,” he commented. He raised his hand in his typical web-slinging gesture and made a sound that sounded suspiciously like ‘pew’. Tony snorted. The heavy mood lifted slightly, as Peter himself giggled slightly. “I want ice cream,” he declared a moment later.

“You can’t eat anything just yet, Pete,” Tony said, running his hand through Peter’s hair. “But when you can, you can have all the ice cream you want.”

“I want…” Peter thought for a moment. “I want… I want strawberry ice cream.”(I **t used to be my Fave icecream until i found out i'm now allergic to berries** 😒 ) Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, while May laughed. “Kid, youand strawberries don’t mix.”

“Why?” Peter asked, looking up at Tony, his eyes bright with an innocent curiosity.

“Because your allergies to berries,Tony rolled his eyes.

“ I just want strawberry ice cream It' not fair,he cried tears streaming down his face he didn't even know why he was crying

“Oh my-” Tony rolled his eyes. “FRIDAY, I sincerely hope you’re recording this.”

“I record everything,” FRIDAY replied.

“Good,” Tony nodded. you can't have Strawberry ice-cream,kiddo,im sorry maybe chocolate instead,

“Why can't i have strawberry?” Peter asked.

“Because the last time you ate it , you were in here for three days while Bruce tried to stop you from going into epileptic shock “Oh.” “Yeah, oh.” Tony rolled his eyes again.

Peter sat in silence for a moment. “Mr. Stark?” he whispered.

“Do you wanna know a secret?”

“Sure, kid,” Tony whispered back (he had no idea why he was whispering,but what the heck,just go with it), leaning down by Peter.

“Okay,” Peter mumbled. “But-but you can’t tell anyone, okay? Not even May. And especially… especially not Mr. Stark.” Tony shared an amused look with May, a hint of confusion beneath it. “Okay, I promise, kid,” Tony laughed.

“I really like Mr. Stark,” Peter whispered. “But don’t tell him.”

“Okay, kid,” Tony said, smiling fondly. “Why is that a secret? He really likes you, too.”

“Yeah, but i don't think he likes me all that much,i think he just tolerate me ,” Peter informed him. “He’s like my dad. But don’t tell May, because I don’t want her to think I’m trying to replace Ben.”

Tony took a slight step back, shock written over his features. “May wouldn’t think you’re trying to replace Ben,” he said, swallowing thickly. “And i know for a fact know Mr. Stark doesn't just tolerate you, he generally like you to,otherwise he wouldn't spend his day in the lab with you,would he .”

Peter shrugged. “Don’t want him to think I’m weird,” he mumbled into his pillow.

“He wouldn’t,” Tony assured him. “Trust me.”

“Okay,” Peter hummed into the pillow. “I think I’m gonna take a little nap…”

“You do that,” May said. “We’ll see you when you wake up.” Peter mumbled something incoherent as he fell asleep, and Tony and May stepped aside to discuss… recent developments.

“Hey, kid, how’re you feeling?” Tony asked as Peter stepped into the lab. “A lot less loopy than I was earlier,” Peter shrugged. “Bruce said I’m clear to do some lab work, if you wanted.”

“Yeah, course,” Tony nodded. “Hey… do you remember anything you talked about earlier? While you were out?” Peter scrunched up his face. “Vaguely. Not much. I remember arguing with you about Strawberries

“Yeah, that happened,” Tony wiped his hands on a rag. “Kid, this conversation could get a little bit uncomfortably, but you… mentioned some things I need a bit of clarification on.” Peter shifted, looking a bit nervous.

“Okay.”

“Come sit,” Tony sat on a bench, gesturing for Peter to sit next to him. He complied. “First things why didn't you say anything about your uncle ben,i just always presumed that it had always been you and Aunt May"

Peter sighed, wringing his hands together. “When Uncle Ben was Shot , i blamed myself ,we had a stupid argument over Lego,of all things,and i ended up walking out of the apartment to the corner shop,there was this man arguing with the owner, but i took no notice,it was none of my business anyway,i didnt even notice my uncle had followed me,the next thing i know there was a load bang,and the man was running out of the shop,and there was screaming,lots of screaming,when i turned around my uncle was just lying there in the doorway bleeding,he had been shot,and i didnt do nothing i just stood there,i was all my fault,the man just left him there,and the policedidn'tt do nothing,they never found the killer, A month later i want to oscorp on a field trip,and Flash was being his usual self so i decided to go my own,way next thing i know i was bitten by a spider of all things and here i am spiderman

“Oh, Peter,” Tony said, pulling Peter into a gentle hug.

“It was a couple of weeks later,after getting my powers,that i recognized the man,he was just walking down the street like he had done nothing,i so wanted to kill him,i wanted to kill him so badly, he took away my Uncle,but i couldn't do it,i couldn't kill him that's not who i am,so i just webbed him to a pole and called the cops, and he was taken to jail.”

“It’s fine, Mr. Stark, really,” Peter said. “It’s fine. I’m fine. Can we just… can we just work on the suit, or something?”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, standing up. “Yeah, come on, then, let’s get to work.” Peter rubbed his face a few times, before standing and following Tony over to the work table. “Oh, and for the record, Pete?” Tony said slowly, hesitating slowly. He was never good at feelings. “I… I love you like my son.” Peter paused, before looking up at Tony with a big smile on his face. “Really?” “Really,” Tony nodded. “Now… let’s just get to work, I don’t do… feelings.” Peter laughed. “Of course, Mr. Stark.”


	13. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter believed that Heroes weren’t supposed to be afraid. Heroes weren’t scared of anything,so if h believed that then,So maybe he wasn’t a hero, after all.

  
Ever since the fight with Toomes, Peter had been deathly afraid of small spaces. He couldn’t stand the feeling of being enclosed, of the walls pressing against him, because it always brought him back to that warehouse, with the feeling of tons of concrete crushing him. And this constantly frustrates him, because he’s Spider-Man , he’s a hero , and heroes were not supposed to be afraid of anything. And yet, even just being in an elevator is enough to make him start to panic. 

  
One night, while the team was eating dinner,(spaghetti and meatballs courtesy of Steve Rogers ), They all noticed Peter seemed quiet and distance ,and didn't know why,as he seemed fine early , Peter wanted to know if heros ever got afraid and the question had been eating away at him for ages, so he blurted out the question. 

“Are you guys afraid of anything?” 

At first, the team gave him surprised looks,they weren't expecting peter just to blurt out a question,like that and Peter felt his heart sink a little, because of course they’re not, and they’re going to think he’s stupid and weak, both for asking and for being afraid-

  
“Water ,” Steve spoke up, his voice quiet, and Peter looked up at him, surprised. “I can’t stand being in water,not since I crashed that plane.” 

  
The table was silent for a moment. 

  
“I'm afraid of being alone,” Thor admitted ( **I couldn't really think of a good one for Thor,but in all the movies,he always had someone with him)** ,If i'm alone for more then 5 minutes I begin to panic,so i like to always have someone right next to me

  
Steve and Thor had opened some kind of floodgate, it seemed, as Natasha spoke. 

  
“I’m terrified of dogs,” she said. Her face was blank, her fists clenched. She did not elaborate, and no one asked. 

  
“I can’t stand needles,” Clint informed everyone,everybody just gave him the stink eye not believing him for a second,what Just ask Bruce. Every time he needs to inject me with something, for one reason or another, I end up fainting

  
Bruce Just Nodded,and smiled softly

  
There was light laughter around the table,but it was all in good fun,they wasn't laughing at his fear

  
“I can't stand crowds,i hate being surrounded by so many people and not being able to move,” he said lightly.

  
Peter glanced at Tony. He’s pretty certain, that Tony is not going to answer, because Tony couldn’t possibly be afraid of anything. He’s been through everything, and doesn’t even bat an eye at any of it. 

  
“I’m afraid of the dark,” Tony said, shrugging, looking down at his hands. “I have to leave my bathroom light on, at night. Drives Pepper crazy, though she’d never say so.” 

  
Peter felt like his heart stopped. The dark ,Something so simple, and yet… Tony is afraid of the dark. Iron Man is afraid of the dark. 

  
Tony raised an eyebrow at Peter, who realized he was staring. He felt his face heat up, and looked down at his own hands. There was silence for a few minutes.

  
Tony cleared his throat, nudging Peter. “So, kid, what about you? You afraid of anything?” 

  
Peter hesitates  
“I, uh… I guess I’m afraid of small spaces,” Peter mumbled. 

  
“Claustrophobia, huh?” Clint said. “Got any idea where that comes from?” 

  
Peter shrugged. “I guess it comes from that fight I had, against the Vulture,” he said slowly. “I mean, it’s not really a big deal, it doesn’t matter…” 

  
“It does matter, Peter,” Tony said. “If something’s bothering you, it always matters. You can come to us with anything.” 

Peter sat silently for a few minutes. Nobody pushed him to speak, as he fiddled with his shirt sleeve, a battle raging in his mind. Finally, he spoke.   
“It was… in that warehouse,” he said slowly. “You know, the one that collapsed?” 

  
The team gave murmurs of understanding, though Tony’s eyes narrowed slightly. Peter took a deep breath, weighing each word carefully. 

  
“So, I told you guys I saw it collapse…” he said. “And that wasn’t a lie. I did see it. I just sort of saw it in a more… first person point of view? From the inside, you could say?” 

  
There was dead silence around the table,you could hear a pin drop,well you could if someone dropped one

“Are you telling me,” Tony said. “That when that warehouse collapsed… you were inside ?”

“You could say that, yes,” Peter said weakly. “So, you know, couple tons of concrete fell on my head, so I’m not a huge fan of being enclosed.” 

  
“Oh my god, Peter ,” Tony pulled Peter close to him. “I am so sorry that happened.” 

  
“It’s not your fault,” Peter shrugged. “I just didn’t want to admit it. I always believed that you guys are the Avengers, you’re fearless, so I should be, too.” 

  
“Everyone’s afraid of something,” Natasha said gently. “Sometimes, you have to do things despite it, but sometimes, it’s okay to admit you’re afraid and stay out of situations that scare you.”

  
They were silent for a moment, Peter leaning his head on Tony’s shoulder, until he broke the silence

“Thank you guys,” Peter whispered. 

“Anytime, kid,” Tony whispered back.


	14. You are Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter didn't know how Mjolnir worked. All he wanted was to get his homework,why would his Uncle Thor put his hammer on is homework,in the first place he will never know  
> Peter is Tony's and Pepper adopted child,Civil War never happened,they are still one big dysfunctional happy family . Peter is currently 15 years old and he is Spider-Man

"Im back!" Thor's voice echoed throughout the penthouse,( seriously one day he will learn to use an indoor voice)

"Uncle Thor!" Peter leapt up from the table, where he was working on his maths homework, and ran over to Thor, giving him a hug. "I've missed you! It's been forever since you last came to visit!" 

  
"I am sorry son of stark," Thor said sincerely. "I was preoccupied on Asgard; Loki has been troublesome lately he been causing a lot of mischief and creating lies causing the people to start fighting amongst themselves **(well they don't call him the god of lies and mischief for no reason do they)**." 

  
"You should bring him to visit again," Peter said. "he was fun. I like him." 

  
"No," Tony said, appearing down the stairs. "It may have been fun for you, spider-ling , but we do not need a repeat of the pop tart Incident." 

  
All three present shuddered at the memory ( **Thor ended up destroying most of the kitchen,when Loki hid his poptarts and refused to tell them where he put them)**

  
Peter released Thor, dropping back to the ground. Thor moved into the kitchen, dropping Mjolnir onto the table, right on top of Peter's homework,Peter really didn't care right now, though,he had more important things to do then calculus,and beside its uncle Thor

  
"Oh! You know what we should do, while you're here?" Peter asked. 

  
"What?" Thor and Tony asked in unison. Thor sounded eager and curious like an overgrown puppy,Tony just sounded apprehensive. 

  
"Movie night!" Peter exclaimed. He led the adults into the living room. "we could watch the Witches **(the 1990 version,not the remake,but i can't wait to watch it)**?" 

  
"Excellent movie, Peter," Tony said, standing up and stretching. "But you should probably get back to your homework now." 

  
Peter groaned, smacking his head against the back of the couch. "but it's Calculus,it killing me,what the point of calculus anyway **(i studied calculus in secondary school,as i wanted to be a software developer,and on career day,i was told it was needed,so i spent 2 years studying it,and i hated every minute of it,however when i got a apprentice in a ICT company having a degree in calculus wasn't even required)**

"I think you'll survive, Tony said, tousling Peter's hair and making the curls wilder than they already were.   
Go on. I'll call Steve down and have him start on dinner." 

  
Peter trudged into the kitchen, as Tony called the team down. Soon, everyone was there, greeting Thor, bothering Steve and Tony about dinner,whiles peter was trying to avoid doing his homework-

  
"Pete," Tony said, catching Peter trying to edge away with Clint and Thor. "Homework. Now." 

  
Peter sighed, moving over to the table and gathering up a few papers. 

  
"Uncle Thor, is there somewhere else I can put this? you put it on my homework," Peter said. 

  
Silence fell over the kitchen as the team turned, seeing Peter standing beside the table, Mjolnir in his hand, holding it out to Thor. Everyone just stared at him for a while, Peter growing noticeably uncomfortable, until Thor accepted the hammer from him slowly. 

"How'd you do that?" Clint finally broke the silence. 

  
"Do what?" Peter asked awkwardly.

  
"Lift the hammer thing," Clint said, as though it were obvious. 

  
Peter looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean? I just... picked it up." 

  
"Wait, wait, wait," Clint said, lifting his hands into the air, stepping forward. "Hold on. Thor, put it back down."

  
Thor set the hammer on the floor. Clint stepped forward, gripped the hammer in both hands, and pulled as hard as he could. Nothing happened. The hammer didn't even twitch. 

"Tony?" Clint asked.   
Tony rolled his eyes, but stepped forward and gave the hammer a tug. Nothing. 

  
"Okay, now Peter," Clint said. 

  
Peter gave them all a suspicious look, but walked forward and picked Mjolnir up with ease. 

  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Peter asked slowly. "What's going on?" 

  
"Peter ," Steve said slowly,as if he was talking to kid ( **which technically he is,but still** ). "If you're able to lift Thor's hammer, then you're worthy to rule Asgard,well according to Thor that is,but no one's ever been able to lift it including me." 

  
"What?" Peter looked at the hammer in his hand, before quickly setting it down ,Okay i just go do my homework. In my room. Just... tell me when dinner's ready, I guess..."   
Peter trailed off awkwardly, quickly gathering up his homework papers and hurrying down the hall to his room.

Thor picked up his hammer, looked at it for a moment, before clapping Tony on the shoulder. 

  
"Well done," he said, before heading back into the living room, leaving the team in a stunned silence. 


	15. Held Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of a shooting at the grocery store involving Aunt May and Peter Parker

Peter thought he was doing pretty well, all things considered. He was getting out of bed every day at a reasonable time,Showering for most of them,and at least pretending he was a fully function human being even if he didn't bother getting changed and just stays in his sweaters,he was at least trying

He got his class assignments from his teachers through his email and he did his homework, and he even communicated to the other people currently staying in the tower. He told them all about his day or whatever they wanted to talk about.And when he had nightmares which happened every night, he didn't scream and wake everybody up ,Instead, he would bite down on the pillow and hide his face, suffocating himself until he couldn’t do it anymore. When his hands shook, he was usually able to hide it,by shoving them in his pockets all When he was startled by loud noises,he managed to not jump on the ceiling.

So what if he couldn’t stand the idea of leaving the tower anymore,it's not like he needed to go out,it's not like he could just put on the suit and pretend everything was normal,so he just stayed indoors,even when the team tried to get him to go somewhere with them he would refuse.

That morning was no different. He woke at a reasonable hour. Before one anyway. It had been a week, Seven days,168 hours,however you want to say it. When he pulled his shirt off, the place on his shoulder was nearly healed,it was nothing more than a scar now,bringing a finger up to touch it,he tried not to remember,tried not to remember the cold press of steel against his forehead, and the screaming and the blood,his Aunt May's Blood,He didn’t want to remember.

No matter what anyone told him, he didn’t need to relive it,too think about any of it. So he yanked a new shirt on and didn’t let himself think about it.

He headed for the medbay first, skipping breakfast and going straight to the elevator. No one was around, thankfully, so there was no one to push one of steve's stupid high energy bars into his hand and tell him to sit down, To drink some water,To eat,to do something,Instead, he was able to go straight to the medbay, walking down the hallway without being interrupted, and then he stepped into Aunt May’s room. Well it wasn't exactly May’s room. It was just a patient room. A spare room with anyone that needed medical care. But Peter had tried to make it feel like hers. He’d put a picture of her,Ben and himself on the nightstand, and had placed a vase of flowers beside it. The flowers had been changed out a few days ago, replaced with nearly identical fresh ones, and Peter had no idea who had done it,he even brought in her favorite blanket and draped it across the end of the bed.

The bandage wrapped around her head was clean and white, and her newly short,partially shaved hair poked out from it. He knew she’d hate it, but he’d get all of his allowance money together to take her to a salon as soon as she woke up. or he’d get someone to come to the tower if she couldn’t get out of bed just yet. That would be fine too. Mr. Stark would help him find somebody.

...This is sort of a flashback to when Peter First saw Aunt May....

He wanted to get her some of her favorite food, but he knew it was stupid,. It was one of the first things he’d suggested when he’d first seen her, though, his brain seemed to short circuit at the sight of her in that bed,with white crisp sheets, When Mr. Stark had helped him into a wheelchair and had wheeled him into her room. They’d given him a plate of bland, mashed foods with jello for dinner, and as he’d stared at his aunt in that hospital bed, he’d started talking, hands shaking where they sat on the arms of the wheelchair, feeling a terrible numbness settle over him.

“ I should go. I need to get her some other food because she won’t like the mashed potatoes. She’s she’s really weird about mashed potatoes she always says potatoes are not meant to be mashed and stuff like that. Because…” his voice had broken but he’d tried to keep talking as Mr. Stark had moved to kneel in front of him.  
“Peter hey, look at me peter,you need to breath,takes deep breaths,yes that's it just follow my breathing Mr. Stark had urged, a hand on his uninjured shoulder. Peter had tried to obey, taking ragged, painful breaths,but it was so hard,he chest was starting to hurt and is vision was blurry “It’s okay.We have her on a feeding tube right now. She’s in a medically induced coma,remember,we spoke about this? She won’t have to eat anything for a little while. But I promise, as soon as she wakes up, you can tell the chef how she likes her food and they’ll make exactly what she likes. Okay?”

Peter had struggled to nod. To take it in. “They should have shot me…”  
“Don’t,” Mr. Stark had reprimanded softly, cutting him off. “They did shoot you, Peter. You lost a lot of blood. It was luck that we were able to get to you as quickly as we did. if you hadn’t been enhanced, you might have died.”  
Peter had wanted to go on.,To insist that it should be him in that bed,he should be the one in the coma, that it was all his fault,him and May only want to the ship because he wanted ice cream,But Mr.Stark looked so wrecked,so sad and afraid and lost, that he hadn’t. He’s Just nodded, pressing his lips together as tightly as he could as the man had wheeled him close enough that he could take her hand and rest his forehead on her bed like she used to do for him whenever he was injured and fight the tears that he had wanted to let out so badly but that he’d held back. Because Mr. Stark had been sitting with him and the last thing he’d wanted to do was worry Mr. Stark even more than he already had. The man had done everything for him. The least he could do was hold himself together.  
......Flashback Ended....

Peter moved over to her side, dropping into the chair that was always there, and took her hand. “Hey, May,” he whispered, his voice raspy. “I’m back.” He paused, glancing over at the door as if someone would be there. As if looking away would somehow make it better. “My shoulder’s pretty much all better. Dr. Cho doesn’t want to clear me for Spider-Man just yet,but i don't care,i just need you to wake him, and I think Mr. Stark and Dr Cho both want me to talk to somebody.” He shrugged, wiping his free hand quickly over his eyes. “It’s dumb. I’m fine. It’s you that…”

Peter looked away again, unable to stand the sight of her just naturally lying down,she looked so lifeless on the white sheets,it was all his fault,he didn't care what anyone said  
“Please wake up,” he whispered, voice breaking. “May? Please…” He wanted to shake her,tug on her arm like he had when he’d been little, and she was sleeping,but he knew he couldn’t do that because he might hurt her because the bullet had gone into her head and she was in a coma, it was just like uncle Ben all over again,Ben had been so still. And now... now she was still and silent and... and what  
if... what if she...

Peter dropped her hand, standing up abruptly on shaky legs and backing away from her bed. The air was too thick in this room, so he stammered out a ‘see you later’ to May, praying that she could hear him and also praying that she couldn’t. That she didn’t know how afraid he was. Turning and practically racing out of the hospital room, he headed for the elevator, sticking his hands to the wall when he would have fallen. “Friday? I need... I need to be outside. Can I go to the landing pad?”

“Of course, Peter,” she answered, her voice strangely kind, as though she were a real person,well i guess to Mr Stark she was,Would she tell Mr. Stark, he wondered as the elevator moved upwards. Would Tony worry even more now?

'[#]]]]]]]#12'/~2  
Peter stumbled out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened, taking deliberate breaths and racing out to the edge of the landing pad where the wind was the strongest, hoping it would force the air into his lungs. He had to breathe., He had to. But every time he closed his eyes, even just for a few second he remembered the gun pressed to his forehead, and Aunt May’s scream and the blood, there was so much blood.  
Why hadn’t he shoved her out of the way? Why hadn’t it been him? Why hadn’t he taken that bullet? It should have been him!

“Peter!’ His own name started him, and he turned to find Sam Wilson a few feet away, his hands up, palms out. The wind whipped across his face and he felt tears turning cold on his cheeks, but he still didn’t understand what Sam was doing here he always thought Sam hated him, every time he entered the place where Sam was he would make an excuse and leave. He started to take a step back, but Sam’s eyes went wide with horror and he shook his head

”No! Kid... come here!“ he ordered, and Peter looked down, wondering why Sam was shouting at him only to realize that the backs of his heels were nearly hanging off the edge of the landing pad and one more step and he would of fell, blinking almost dizzily, he nodded, stepping away from the edge and wondering how long he’d been out there. His tears felt frozen on his cheeks and he was shivering, but he didn’t feel particularly cold.

Sam practically lunged for him, pulling on his arm until he was several feet away from the edge. “Look at me!” The man squeezed his shoulder, grounding him, then looked him up and down.  
“What are you doing out here?”

“Couldn’t breathe in that room, to much noise, the bleeping and the steady rhythm of the machines ,Peter tried to explain, still gasping for air despite the wind that practically carried his words away.  
Sam just nodded, walking backwards as he led Peter back inside.

“How about now? Can you breathe now?”

He shook his head a little, closing his eyes and feeling more tears fall. It was true. His chest was tight and his whole body felt like it had when he’d been shot like the blood was draining out and his knees were weak and Sam caught his shoulders before he could drop, lowering him carefully down to the ground and kneeling in front of him.

“Peter?”

He closed his eyes and saw it the gun. His aunt, the blood, it was like a slow motion picture  
One second, the gun had been pressed to his forehead. The next, his aunt had jumped forward, screaming. Begging them not to hurt him and the next his aunt had crumbled onto the floor. He’d lunged, trying to protect her from the thing that had already happened, and the gun had gone off again. The blood flowing from the wound in his shoulder had been beneath his notice as he’d lain on top of his aunt, sobbing and pressing his sleeve-covered hand to her temple until the door had been blasted open after what had felt like hours.

By the time the Avengers had shown up, he’d been too weak to respond. Too weak to even look at the man kneeling beside him while Steve and Bruce eased his aunt onto a stretcher. Mr. Stark had scooped him into his arms before placing him on his own stretcher, his hands pressed into Peter’s shoulder to stop the bleeding. And Peter had been thinking the same words that he blurted out now.

“It should have been me. He was going to shoot me, It should be me in that bed, it should be me in a coma, not her!

Sam pursed his lips, then nodded a little. “Hey, look at me, Spider-Kid.” Peter did his best through raspy breaths, following orders without thinking. “It’s normal for you to think that. It’s normal to wish that you’d been hurt instead of someone else. Especially in our line of work. But without you if you hadn’t held pressure on that head wound, she might have bled out like you nearly did.”

“She was trying to protect me Just like Uncle Ben, and look what happened,” he whispered, and Sam nodded again.

“You’re her nephew, Peter. Of course she was trying to protect you. She loves you, Any one of us would have done the same.”

Peter wanted to keep arguing. To insist that it wasn’t fair, and that he was the reason his aunt had nearly died., that she was still in a medically induced coma while the damage to her brain healed. All of this was his fault! But Sam pulled him forward, wrapping his warm arms around Peter’s shoulders as they knelt in the silent, dusty room on top of the Avengers tower, and all he could do was cry as the other man held him up.


	16. Author Note

hey guys and girls i'm just letting you all know,that i will be away for the next week or so starting Friday My Parents have decided to take me and my brother to our winter Cabin which is in the middle of nowhere meaning no wifi,and really low phone signal so updates will be slow if any


	17. arachnophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, why are you on the ceiling?” It turns out that Peter is doesn’t like  
>  spiders.

Tony and Peter was working on Peter's web shooters,trying to make them more efficient,when Peter screamed at the top of his lungs.Tony thinking there was an intruder grabbed his gantlet,but calmed down when Friday alerted him,there was no intruder,and couldn't identify why Mr Parker had screamed,speaking of where was Peter

“… Peter, why are you on the ceiling?”

Peter clung on for dear life. “ could you get rid of it please.”

Tony slowly looked around him. “Get rid of what?”

“The spider.”

Peter didn’t think he’d seen Mr. Stark laugh before,he always had a serious look on his face but there was no denying that Mr Stark was laughing,he even had his hand clutching his stomach, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Peter would of most certainly webbed tony up for laughing at him if it weren’t for the fact that the tiny eight legged demon was sitting on his web shooters

“Mr. Stark…” It was just sitting there, right upon my half-finished web shooters, _taunting me with its creepy eight eyes.(Why do they need that many years for i don't know)

“Wait a minute kid,” Mr. Stark said,still chuckling silently. “You mean to tell me that you, self named Spider-Man, are afraid of spiders? F. R. I. D. A. Y please tell me you’re recording this,this is so great for blackmail material

“Hey Tony, I just wanted to remind you that-erm why's the kid on the ceiling ?”

“You’ll never guess, Happy,” Mr. Stark replied gleefully. “Our self named Spider-man here has arachnophobia.”

Happy, God bless his kind, sweet, soul, just rolled his eyes. “Where’s the spider Peter.”

“On top of the web shooters.”

Casting an exasperated look in Mr. Stark’s direction, Happy took a step towards the tiny spawn of Satan and was just about to cup it with his hands when both the arachnid’s and Peter’s spider-sense ‘pinged’ at the same time. It scuttled away quickly probably hiding in one of the many dark corners of the lab, no, Peter was not remaining in this room a second longer._

“I’m out of here!” Peter yelled, crawling across the ceiling but as he reached the doorframe his fingers slipped and okay maybe he should have accepted Mr.Stark’s offer of new trainers,but he didn't like when others brought expensive things for him,it always felt like charity but now his old ones were slipping off the smooth surface before Peter could catch himself and —

**_CRASH_**

On the bright side, he missed all the expensive, dangerous machinery.

On the down side, he might have killed Tony Stark

“Hey kid, not that I’m not taking this as karma but, do you mind getting off me?” Mr. Stark wheezed.

“Of course Mr. Stark. Sorry Mr. Stark!” After accidentally elbowing Mr. Stark in the sternum, Peter jumped off his stomach. He could feel his face flaming and as much as he still wanted to bolt the heck out of there, embarrassment kept him in place and helping Mr. Stark up.

“Delete that footage F. R. I. D. A. Y,” Mr. Stark ordered, rubbing his chest. He then froze and the hair on the back of Peter’s neck stood. In that moment it was like time stood still; the only thing Peter noticed was how quickly his heart was pounding in his chest.

“I don’t want to—”

“Please don’t say anything Happy,” Peter whispered. His eyes were locked onto Mr. Stark’s face, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Everything’s fine,” he carried on. “Just dandy. In fact, I’m just going to walk right out of here. Yep. That’s what I’m going to do.” Mr. Stark winced at the high pitch Peter’s voice had gradually increased to.

“Kid, I think you should—”

“Mr. Stark, I really don’t want to break anything right now so I’m just-I’m just gonna step outside… just go outside and…”

Peter trailed off with a quiet _peep_ as slowly, the eight legged spider crawled up the side of his face. Peter took one deep breath, then another.

And then.

“GET IT OFF ME!”

* * * * *

Afterwards, Peter could be found sitting on the sofa,covered in his warm fuzzy blanket,ice packs covering a self-inflicted black eye and his left knee which had a spectacular bruise of its own after Peter accidently bashed it into a workbench.

On the plus side, the spider was gone. (Not dead though because it just so happened that Peter’s no killing rule extended to the tiny monsters,)

“So, spiders huh?” Mr. Stark asked wearily, nursing a tumbler of scotch.

Peter folded his arms petulantly. “How would you feel about them after getting bitten by a radioactive spider,which FMI i didn't know was radioactive and then wake up with really weird, freaky superpowers?! I mean,i thought i was dying,i was sick to my eyeballs,i was in constant agony for 3 days then bam i have abs,no more asthma and i don't need my glasses,but i can stick to any surface,eat for around 50 people,and sense danger

Mr. Stark opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it again. “You know what. We’ve all got our own demons.” He closed his eyes, pushing the recliner so it was more horizontal.

Relieved that Mr. Stark wasn’t going to make a big deal out of it and try to send Peter to therapy which he's aunt tried to do when she walked in on him having a panic attack because there was a spider in the bathtub (he heard what they did there for arachnophobia and it was not happening), Peter relaxed back into the sofa. He was ready to leave the subject alone, nurse his wounds in peace, when a thought suddenly occurred to him.

“Uh, one last thing Mr. Stark?” Peter said and Mr. Stark opened his eyes a fraction.

“Yeah kid?”

“… Could someone clean my web shooters?”

Mr. Stark stared at him a moment longer before he sighed.

“I’ll have Happy do it in the morning.” While Peter was pretty sure Happy might be peeved to have to come in and clean them and would probably give him the stink eye he didn't care,it’d be worth it.


	18. Jar of hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I could never get this chapter up I have no Wi-Fi where I am, so relying on mobile network but the signal is very choppy so webpage kept going down but I managed it 
> 
> Backstory  
> Peter was engaged to Liz Toomes set to get married in spring after dating for 7 years, Peter and Liz were 24 and even had there own mansion together but one day peter came home from work and caught Liz cheating on him with the person who bullied him all threw high school, instead of waiting for stupid excuses he left her and never looked back 
> 
> 5 years later Peter is now 29 and has moved on with his life and has been dating MJ for over 3 years ,until he ends up running into Liz at a fund raiser put together by Tony Stark
> 
> Liz never met MJ so they don't know each other
> 
> after Endgame Tony Stark and Nat are still alive and Steve never went back to the past, and everybody knows Peter Parker is Spiderman 

  
Lyrics are Jar of Hearts By Christina Peri

_**No I can’t take one more step towards you** _  
_**Cause all that’s waiting is regret** _  
_**Don’t you know I’m not your ghost anymore** _  
_**You lost the love I loved the most** _

  
Peter was walking through the crowds of people who turned up for the fundraiser concern that Tony and Pepper Stark-Potts had Put together to help people who lives was destroyed by Thanos with special guest star Christina Peri, hand to hand with his girlfriend of 3 years MJ smiling and laughing and generally enjoying themselves, until Peter froze, smile instantly being washed of his face when his eyes locked on to someone he once knew.

  
“Hey Loser" MJ said worriedly as she placed her hand on his shoulder and he jumped slightly. Peter turned to her, his face was rather pale, like he had seen a ghost

  
“Are you alright?” Peter just waved her off a bit dazed.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I just thought I saw someone I once knew for a second 

  
Peter looked around trying to find her but she was gone, he frowned and shaked his head, he was probably seeing things or his mind was playing tricks on him, last he had heard from no other then Mr Toomes **(he was never the vulture)** who was very disappointed in his daughter, was that she after being known as the finance who cheated on Spiderman in the papers and on the news moved across the world

  
Peter turned to leave after grabbing a couple of snacks and drinks for himself and MJ ,when he accidentally bumped into someone.

  
“Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I didn’t see you—”Peter face going bright red, god he was so embarrassed  
The women's eyes widen in recognition

.  
“Peter?”

  
Peter groaned inwardly he never wanted to see her again, but he smiled weakly and tried to act as if seeing her again didn’t bother you.

  
“Hello, Liz.”

  
_**I learned to live half alive** _  
_**and now you want me one more time...** _

  
“I cant believe it you! Its been god how long? Its great to see you.” she flicks her hair across her shoulder and gives peter a smile, the smile that used to make he's heart skip a beat and he's knees feel week But not anymore, what on earth was she even doing here, she was supposed to be across the world and Mr Toomes never mentioned she was back in New York 

  
\\*Flashback\\*

  
“Liz I’m home!”

  
Peter removed his coat and tossed it onto the back of the couch before making his way to the stairs, usually Liz was waiting on the coach for him to come home and always asked him about his day so it was odd she wasn't there, when he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he noticed a pair of adidas sneakers that he knew wasn't his, for one he didn't own any adidas trainers and for two they looked way to big to be for him  
Dread started to pool in the pit of his stomach as he quickly ascended the stairs. As he neared the bedroom door he could hear the bed rustling and creaking. As well as moans of pleasure. Peter paused in front of the door. His hand hovering above the handle. he was afraid of what he would see when he opened the door. he prayed that what he was hearing was just the television or something and not what you thought it was.

  
Before he could change his mind he swung the bedroom door open causing it to slam against the wall to find his fiancé in bed with another men, and not just any man Flash, the boy who had made his lie miserable all threw high school. 

  
Liz eyes widened and she immediately tried to scramble off the bed and Flash just sat there with a smirk on his face  
His eyes began to sting and his vision blurred as hot tears spilled down his cheeks. Peter raised his hands to his mouth to muffle the sobs that threatened to escape.  
“Peter ! This isn’t what it looks like.” Liz said as she quickly covered her self up getting up from the bed and began walking towards me ,he shook his head and took a step back before running down the stairs and out the door.

  
" Peter" Liz shouted after him but he ignored her, before he made sure no one was around, and put his masks on swinging from building to building , Leaving the mansion that Tony Stark and Adrian Toomes had brought them for the engagement party 

  
**_And who do you think you are_ **  
**_Running around leaving scars_ **  
**_Collecting your jar of hearts_ **  
**_And tearing love apart,_ **  
**_You’re gonna catch a cold_ **  
**_From the ice inside your soul_ **  
**_So don’t come back for me_ **

**_Who do you think you are?_ **

  
Peter didn't even know where he was he or where he was going, had stopped swinging from buildings a while ago and decided to take a slow and steady walk after removing his mask ,he was just trying to get as far as possible away from the memories Peter hastily wiped the tears that was still falling down his cheeks. Peter was so distracted by everything that happened, **(he couldn't believe his one true love would cheat on him like that with his worse enemy, he thought they was happy with each other, they of course had there fair share of arguments but it never lasted, and all would be forgotten the next day)** that he didn’t see the car that was speeding towards him as he crossed the road, The last thing Peter heard were tires squealing and glass shattering before he passed out.

  
...Time Skip brought to you by me....

  
Peter looked around and tried to sit up but he was in so much pain that he just laid there helplessly waiting for anyone to relieve him of this pain, both physical and emotional  
Its was rather quiet until someone busted through the door, Peter looked up to see the avenger's with the exceptional of Thor who was on Asgard and Bruce who was at a science convention, rushing towards him

  
“Peter "being engulfed into a massive hug.

  
“You almost died! What the hell where you thinking?” Tony Stark shouted. The events from early crashed into him like a wave and he began to cry. Nat was holding Peter at arms length and looked into his eyes.

  
“Peter" What's wrong?”

“she cheated on me, I walked in on her and Flash, Peter sobbed Nat's eyes widened in realization, remembering who this Flash guy was, Nat started spewing death threats in Russian, it not like anyone could understand her.

  
“Oh my god Peter I'm so sorry.” Peter buried His face into tony shoulder and cried. Tony just held him the entire time whispering words of comfort, which wasn't much as Tony was never good with emotions

_**I hear you’re asking all around** _  
_**if I am anywhere to be found** _  
_**but I have grown too strong** _  
_**to ever fall back in your arm** _

  
It had been weeks since the accident and his phone hasn’t stopped ringing, peter just wanted to be left alone

_**and I’ve learned to live half alive** _  
_**and now you want me one more time** _

  
Peter looked down at his old beaten up iPhone 4, **(Tony had offered to buy him a phone, but he was content with the one he had)** as the ringtone starts playing. Liz face appears on the screen. Peter just stared numbly at the screen not even bothering to deny the call, he just let it ring, as he simply wrapped his arms tighter around his knees and starred out the window.

  
_**And who do you think you are** _  
_**Running around leaving scars** _  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts,** _  
_**And tearing love apart** _  
_**You’re gonna catch a cold** _  
_**From the ice inside your soul** _  
_**Don’t come back for me** _  
_**Who do you think you are?** _

....Okay we are back to the Present People....

Peter just stared at her unsure of what to say or do, whiles his hand seemed to grip tighter to MJ, who appeared next to him ,Liz looked at him expectantly, I guess she asked a question but i had no idea of what she asked, he couldn't seem to focus she shouldn't be here, she has no right to be here

  
_**And it took so long just to feel alright** _  
_**Remember how to put back the light in my eye** _  
_**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed** _  
_**Cause you broke all your promises** _  
_**And now you’re back** _  
_**You don’t get to get me back** _

“So what do you say?” Peter just ignored her and just looked past her, when he noticed the avengers was watching him **(I guess Karen alerted Tony)** ,his eyes turned back to Liz who was smirking at him and MJ, I guess that what her question was no wonder MJ looked mad and let go of my hand.

_**And who do you think you are** _  
_**running around leaving scars** _  
_**collecting your jar of heart** _  
_**And tearing love apart** _  
_**You’re gonna catch a cold** _  
_**from the ice inside your soul** _  
_**so don’t come back for me** _  
_**Don’t come back at all!** _

“Who do you think you are?” MJ Snapped shoving past me . Liz looked at her surprised, wondering who the fuck this girl was Peter Smiled slightly at MJ and both turned to leave and understanding seemed to cross Liz's face

  
Liz turned to look at there retreating figure. she reached out and grabbed hold of MJ,  
"if I cant have Peter back, then you cant certainty have him, I'm a lot better then you "Liz said 

  
MJ finally snapped, who the fuck did this bimbo think she is

**And who do you think you are**  
**Running around leaving scars**  
**Collecting your jar of hearts**  
**And tearing love apart**  
**You’re gonna catch a cold**  
**From the ice inside your soul**  
**Don’t come back for me**  
**Don’t come back at all**

  
Before Peter could even register what was happening MJ's Clenched fist made contact with Liz's cheek sending her stumbling back **(MJ is a bad ass)**. she released MJ'S arm and raised her hand to cover her now red cheek.  
The music has stopped and people were staring, But MJ didn't care.  
Peter looked at Liz one last time shaking his head before gently grabbing MJ'S hand turning and walking away, joining the rest of the avenger's from where they was happily watching, Nat with a smirk on her face

  
_**Who do you think you are?** _  
_**Who do you think you are?** _  
_**Who do you think you are?** _


	19. stalker turned bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter who is 15 and Wanda who is 17 are siblings and are adopted by Tony and Pepper when Aunt May passed away, none of them have powers they just regular human beings  
> Tony who still own Stark industries still have a lot of people who are after him and his family because of his work in bio chemistry ,it started with harmless letter and starts to escalate
> 
> Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I be able to upload next, as tomorrow me and the family are going on a 10 mile hike up the mountains, then we have a 2 day camping experience in the woods, then back to the cabin, where we will relax and probably play board games so busy week ahead

Pepper was impatiently sitting in the waiting room, as Peter wanted to be on his own he said he was a big boy know and didn't need his mom holding his hand, she was constantly checking her phone, for the time, she felt like she had been in the waiting room for hours, when in reality it was only 30 minutes  
Meanwhile Peter was sitting reclined in a hospital bed, while his wound was being treated by a doctor.

"You are gonna be fine. I think you just might need to a week of from school and Take it easy while your arm heals, and you need to be more careful on that bike of yours ,this could of been a lot worse."  
Peter nodded, While the nurse was disinfecting his arm, and inserted a needle so it would numb him while she stitched his arm up, he was trembling and he couldn't tell if it was from shock or pain, usually he had a really high pain tolerance but fuck did that hurt.  
After a while, the doctor came out heading towards Pepper, informing her it was a nasty gash which required 10 stitches, and he will need to keep the dressing on for 3 days, then after that he can take it of he will need to come back in 7 days to get the stitches removed, I have also has prescribed some antibiotics 2 times daily for 7 days and pain killers when needed, just to let you know he was given some strong painkillers so he might be a bit out of it but the effects should wear of after an hour, pointing his head to the door that leaded to Peter saying she could see him now

The nurse left the room and went away to get the discharge papers sorted. Pepper went next . Peter smiled a bit, he was happy to see her, hugging her like his life depended on it  
"They told me you got 10 stitches and you was such a brave boy, but next time you really need to watch where your going when riding your bike, because of that, look what happened, you know it could of been a lot worse." said Pepper with a calming voice.

"but mom I told you, I felt like someone was watching me, so I turned and there was this strange man just staring at me and it creeped me out, so i tried to get home as fast as possible and I wasn't looking where I was going, and that's what caused me to fall of my bike, so I just grabbed my bike and rode home, I didn't realise I had a huge gash, I thought it was just a small cut, it didn't even hurt that much, until you panicked "Peter said 

"Pepper ?"

"What happened?"

"You have to come home right now."

"Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes, the Nurse just brought us the discharge papers."  
Pepper hung up.

"What's wrong?" asked Peter Concern in his voice as he shoved his jacket on being mindful of his arm  
"I don't know sweetie, but your dad seemed really worried come on, we got to go. 

A few minutes later, Pepper and Peter was inside the house, where she saw Tony and Wanda sitting on the coach huddled up together with a blanket wrapped round them

"Tony, what is it?"

"Wanda got a phone call from an unknown number, saying he was always watching her, and that it was all my fault, and because of me, everybody I love should suffer then he hung up, she then phoned me, pretty shaken, so I told her to go to the library and make sure she was with a crowd of people, when I get there I thought someone was following me but I just made myself believe I was paranoid, but on the way home I got the sense that I was being followed but there was no one there, I guess I panicked when you wasn't home and just wanted you both here

"Hey Peter pie how you feeling"?

"Yeah, the doctor said I will be fine just got to keep it clean,."

"Tony "Pepper started to speak, but she didn't know how to say it, she thought peter had just made a story up, to get out of trouble but now she wasn't so sure

"what's wrong Peps"

"Dad, I forget to mention as I was worried when you said Wanda get that phone call, anyway the reason why i fell of my bike, was because I kept getting this feeling that someone was watching me, and when i turned my head slightly there was this strange man just staring at me, but when he saw me he ran, maybe its the same guy, it cant be a coincidence right "Peter inturuppied knowing exactly what his mom was going to say

"it's all connected, first we started getting harmless letters in the mail, which the police said wasn't all that concerning and just seemed like a lot of nonsense then today Wanda get a phone call saying someone always watching and even you yourself said you felt like you was being watched and now Peter sees a strange man who was watching him, said Pepper 

Peter sighed. "Why do I feel so unsafe and scared, all of a sudden, what if this person tries to really hurt us 

"Peter , you're not! We are here if you need us, Nothing bad will happen to you any of you, we have state of the art security, and maybe we can start going out with more then one person to be on the safe side said Tony  
Tony hugged them, being careful of his son bandaged arm

....Time Skip to currently 22.00 Hours...

Peter decided to turn in he was pretty tired, the painkillers making him drowsy, Peter had a shower his arm being wrapped in cling film, to stop the dressing from getting wet, and after He got dressed in one of his dads old track pants, he went to his room to finish of a project him and Ned was working on, but it was pretty hard considering he only had use of his left hand, he was so glad he was ambidextrous, but he did favour his right hand more

Later that night when he knew everybody was sleeping Peter was laying on his bed, Texting Ned on the phone, talking about the stargate series that was on syfy (I love stargate sg1 me and dad watch them on the syfy channel),before Ned said he was going to bed

"okay, See you tomorrow, you still coming over tomorrow after school, nurse said I need to stay home from school, as she doesn't went anyone accidently knocking it"

"yep,i definitely be over tomorrow be about 4 i bring your mixed schoolwork, I see ya then"

He sighed and put his phone on the bedside.

Just then he heard a banging sound coming from outside his window, he thought it was probably the tree branch again, he's dad said he would get round to cutting the branches soon, He slowly approached his window . He was shaking, he didn't know why, I guess after today everything was making him nervous, Just as he opened his window the was another bang   
Peter screamed, but there was nothing there, god he was so jumpy, he was about to close he's window when someone grabbed him by the throat and tossed him aside like he was some sort of rag doll  
SOMEBODY, HEEEEEELP! 

Peter was crying loudly, his arm bleeding were her must of ripped some stitches He got up from the floor and hit the man across the face with the baseball bat, he had stashed under his bed into his face. He grunted and fell on the floor.  
Wanda who shared the same floor as her brother half-awake, came running into his room   
"Peter , what is going..."

Just then, the man had grabbed Wanda throat, forgetting about Peter, thinking he was nothing more then a puny boy, Wanda mouth opened in speechless horror.  
Peter ran to him, grabbing him from behind, succeeding throwing him to the floor, proceeding to wack him multiple times in the head with his bat till he was knocked out, tying his arms to this metal bed frame with some zip ties before rushing over to Wanda making sure they was okay  
For a while no one moved or said anything, they just stood in a circle hugging each other,

Just then, Tony and Pepper came running in . All the noise woke them up ( they live in a 3 story apartment, Tony and Pepper are on the second floor and ,Wanda and Peter are on the top floor ,the bottom floor is the main living area)

"What Going ..." Pepper didn't finish her sentence as she saw the man tied to the bed post, and Peter clutching his arm,  
Tony was on the phone to the police,

"It's all my fault. "Peter blurted out suddenly

"of course its not Peter, none of this is your fault ,don't you dare blame yourself, you hear me "Pepper Said

"Yes it is, I heard a noise coming from outside my bedroom window ,I thought it was that stupid tree branch smacking again the window pain again so I got up to open my window, then he grabbed me and because of me he nearly killed Wanda, I should of just ignored it and tried to go back to sleep

"No one really had an answer to that, what could they really say"

Peter want up to them, the only thing on his mind was why his parents never heard up shouting and screaming  
"Didn't you hear me screaming?!"  
They all looked at Peter with teary eyes. all of them feeling guilty.

"we had a couple of glasses of wine, when you want to be bed, it knocked us for six."

"I thought you was watching some horror movie and it wake me up, which wouldn't be the first time, so I ignored it at first, but the screaming got louder, I was about to tell you to turn if of and go to bed"

"Look, it's nobody's fault. none of us could of predicted this, That bastard was probably watching the house, but knew he couldn't get in, not with all the locks and security system on the windows and doors, he was probably throwing things at the window getting you to believe it was the tree branch, and waited for the chance to get in, if it wasn't your window it could of easily have been Wanda's or even ours he just chose your window "Pepper said

Look, its all over now the police have carted him of to prison, where he will probably stay for the rest of his life, if i have any say, as a family we will get threw this, but first come on peter the paramedics are waiting for you they going to fix those stiches and then its coach for all of us with a nice Disney Movie and hot chocolate, and then tomorrow we will look for a new house

Sorry about the crappy ending i had no idea how to really finish it


	20. Im Not A Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was Requested by Just_a_random_guy_online,i hope I did it justice, I know its not as short as you probably liked but once i started i couldn't finish, I was constantly doing it during my breaks and getting input from my family

Peter Parker also known as Spiderman, was getting sick and tired of being treated like a little kid, okay i know am only 15 but I'm not a kid anymore by Captain Righteous, oh I'm sorry i meant Captain America, every time there was a mission and it involved the team I was always pushed aside saying i wasn't needed, what was the point of me being put on the avengers initiative curtesy of Nick Fury when i never feel apart of it, don't get me wrong i still go out and look after my hometown, but it would be nice to be included with the rest of the team, everybody would always argue about me saying i was a kid especially captain America and didn't need to be involved and should stuck to the small stuff, the only members of the team that believed in me was Tony Stark, as he seen what I'm capable of, when he first met me i wasn't much, i had no training whatsoever and was going around in a onesie, after that he made me a suit and get me martial art lessons as Peter Parker i could learn how to defend myself and throw a proper punch, and then there was Natasha, AKA Black Widow, she said us spiders had to stick togteher.it was nice, she helped me with my stance and stealth and was even teaching me some ballet, okay at first i was sceptical ballet, how would that help me but after a while my balance improved,(as a kid my balance was rather bad i was very clumsy, always falling over, i was very unstable on my foot, my parents enrolled me in ballet class as a last resort and it really helped) after a my muscle man in my arms and legs increase and i could swing a lot better and always landed perfectly, and then there was Clint, he wasn't to bothered he admitted he was nervous when he saw me fighting but that was mainly the dad in him, and Bruce just said he was very proud that i was using my abilities for good, everybody else just turned there eyes up at me always smirking always calling me spider baby, I hated them so much sometimes, I know hate is a strong word, but i was a superhero why before i ever came part of the avengers i helped people, i cared about the little things in life. So here Peter was stuck in the compound on his own, he wouldn't of been too bothered but the only reason he was even at the compound was because this was the week tony and me was going to work in the lab on products and generally gross out on pizza and watch movies, whiles May was on a all expense paid medical convention, he was so bored, he wanted to be out there helping them, its not like he couldn't handle it, it was only some weird ass hybrids,okay they appear to have some supped up creepy powers, and they all had what looks like tentacles coming out of there backs,but he fought a lot meaner guys then this, so he settled down to watch the news footage of the fight, but he was to jittery he couldn't sit still not when his father figure and his aunt Tasha was out there, and judging by the news footage, Tony Stark wasn't doing to well, he was constantly being thrown around and he seemed alone, he could see aunt Tasha with Clint by her side, so he wasn't all that concerned but why was Tony on his own, come on it even was showing captain America fighting alongside ,Sam aka falcon aka duchebag, and Thor was even with Wanda, and the hulk, well the hulk did his own thing, so he ignored what captain righteous told him, grabbed his suit and left, he didn't care what anyone told him, he was going to show him what he was truly capable of Meanwhile with the avengers "I know!" Tony snapped, firing another shot at the tentacle-human hybrid thing that'd just appeared out of nowhere right in front of him and grown to the size of a skyscraper. Must be a a Monday. He flew overhead and fired again. No effect. Sweat was coating his brow and pouring down his back, and despite the AC within the suit he was boiling, and he was aching all over, he just wished this was over, so he could get back to the compound and have a father-son bonding with Peter "SHIELD's got a sample of this thing and should have something by now. Get me the chemical compound so we know how to blow it up!" "Aye, boss." "Tony, are you all right?" Steve asked over the public channel. "Your flying is erratic." Tony muttered a curse, narrowly dodging a swinging tentacle that took a chunk of the nearby building. "Kind of busy here." Steve didn't say anything else, but Tony would've sworn that Captain was giving him odd looks.not like he cared Well, whatever Tony had shit to do, all of the other Avengers minus Spiderman of cource ,why couldn't Steve just get of his high horse, and let Spiderman join us, wasnt that the reason Nick Fury asked him to join the avengers in the first place ,we out here trying to kill these ugly hybrid mother-fuckers or at least keep them from causing to much descrution, Why was it always New York? Wasn't it Seattle's turn? Or Miami's? Or... "Tony! "Man of Iron "Dad" various voices called out in the distance Too late. The tentacle slammed into him, sending him straight through the building. His equilibrium was shot to hell, he was crashing through glass and steel, then falling... "Got him!" He wasn't falling. He was swinging. The end of a web was attached to his breastplate, and he was swung around the block and gently lowered to the ground. Spider-Man leaned over him, tapping the forehead of his helmet. "Mr Stark?" He frowned, blinking the grit from his eyes as he tried to focus. Peter sounded scared. Tony cleared his throat and groaned. Shit, that hurt. "Still breathing and i thought it was Dad, I could of sworn i heard you call me dad" Peter gave a gusty sigh and dropped his head. "Thank God," he muttered, quietly enough that he probably thought no one had heard him. "Are you hurt? Can you move?" "I'm fine," Tony ground out. He tried to sit up, and his stomach lurched. He didn't vomit (that was extremely unpleasant in the suit), but he did crash back to the ground and tried to ride out the wave of dizziness. "...has a concussion," Peter was saying. He sounded scared again. By now, Tony was willing to admit to himself that he was feeling 100%. But he couldn't string the words together. "Get him out of here, Spider-Man, and you and me are going to have words when this is over ",Steve said Peter huffed and gave Captain Righteous the good old 2 fingers salute (you could hear the rest of the avenegers sniggering in the background) and started pulling Tony to his feet. "Come on. Let's get you to compound, im taking you to medical." "Mrgh." Tony finally found his voice. "No medical, I just want to sleep" Peter hesitated, then nodded. "Okay." "Seriously, come on Mr Stark help me out a little" He grabbed Tony as he swayed after getting out of the Armor and hauled him down the hall to the penthouse. "FRIDAY, what are his vitals" "Boss appears to be suffering from severe dizziness, dehydration, and nausea, all common with a concussion, he also has many cuts and bruises covered 60% of his body,i suggest he gets plently of water and sleep Peter swore and yanked his mask off. "Dammit, Mr Stark, you really need to learn to be more carefull, when your out there fighting ." Tony snorted, letting himself be pulled into the elevator. "like your one to talk." "What?" "Last week. Twisted wrist. 'I'm fine.'" "Yeah, but that's different, I have super-healing and besides I twisted that wrist during school when i accidently slammed my locker on it,." The elevator doors pinged open. Peter pushed and prodded Tony down the hall to the bedroom, helped Tony get out of his sweat-drenched clothes, and tucked him in before leaving to join the rest of the avengers who had turned up and was waiting in the living room, Peter couldn't even be bothered with any of them, so he went to the fridge grabbed some water and turned on the TV "I thought you were supposed to be in bed." Tony looked up,Steve was standing over him with her arms crossed, five feet and nine inches of sheer annoyance "ya well, I woke up, im fine and decided to join Peter with watching a movie after all it is our week togther, now if you excuse me" Captain America had a few words to say to Peter, But Peter didn't care he did what he had to do, everybody was to busy fighting the tentacle dudes, or not even noticing the predicament Tony was in, and wouldn't of got to Tony in time, if peter wasn't there to catch him, he would of plummeted 50 ft to the ground he wasn't sorry, Peter was so sick and tired of Captain America thinking he could tell him what to do then reprimand him when he did things he wouldn't like, so enough was enough, Peter webbed Steve mouth shut and punched him in the face breaking his nose in the process and walked of, he no longer cared anymore Tony hadn't realized how tense Steve was around Peter ,every time Peter walked in Steve would go quiet and go somewhere else until he began to relax after the first week. Tony didn't understand why until he got Friday to show him video footage of that day, and when he saw what Peter did, he couldn't of been more proud, he doubted Steve would question his abilities again When Tony commented on the punch to Peter during the day in his lab, Peter didn't now what to say, he only wished he had done it sooner, as no longer was he treated like a little kid any more and he was aloud to tag on more missions,"


	21. fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his is literally just a bit of ramble about peter parker and fireworks
> 
> i loved watching fireworks, but when i was diagnosed with anxiety a year ago, and put of medication but any load noises would cause me to panic, it wasn't so bad during the day, as i was aware of my surrounding but at night very loud bangs just scared me, causing me to curl up into a ball then on Saturday whiles we was camping there was going to be a small fireworks display in the village (social distancing applies) and i wanted to watch it but i was afraid of having a panic attack then my brother just pulls out some noise cancelling headphones and put them on my ears, I couldn't stop smiling

Peter P.O.V

Ever since I was little, loved bonfire night, i loved sitting around the fire roasting marshmallows and watching the firework display at central park, it was my favourite thing to do every year, it first started as a traditional with Uncle Ben and Aunt May, then the tradition ended when Uncle Ben Passed away, and i mostly just watched them from the roof with my best friend Ned if Aunt May, didn't have a shift at the hospital, then i had to get bitten by a radioactive spider, don't get me wrong i love being Spiderman looking out for the little guy, but the load noises and bright lights in New York wrecked havoc with my senses, all i wanted to do was watch the fireworks display that was happening again at central park with my new found family, but i never told anyone about me suffering from sensory overloads, i really wanted to tell Tony, but i didn't now how, anyway I'm rambling, i was so excited i was full of energy, and i could not wait to get to the tower were i would sit on the roof with the rest of the team, with a small fire, making smores and relaxing, what made it more exciting was when i get there it was currently 6.00pm and the fireworks were soon to start, Tony was waiting for me with a pair of sound cancelling headphone and some sunglasses just for him, i couldn't believe Tony would do this for him, peter couldn't express his gratitude enough, i didn't even went to know hoe he even found out, and all tony did was smirk and tell me not to worry about it as everybody get comfy


	22. Mind Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Ends up getting his mind played with after walking in on a man holding some sort of fancy light

Peter starred at the luminous street signs, blinking as the numbers constantly moved around into something he couldn’t understand. Did that say 37th or 73th or 3773th Avenue Was he anywhere even close to Queens boulevard, he knew he lived somewhere close to there right, or was he even going the right way.  
He stumbled away from the sign, the lights blinding him, hes head pounding and he's throat was dry, his anxiety getting worse by the minute,Something was wrong, very wrong, He was late, why was he late, what was he late for? Aunt May was probably going crazy with worry,something slammed into his side, sending him flying, and he landed hard on his side in the street. For a moment, all he could hear was ringing in his ears, and blood dripped from his chin. Groaning, he forced himself into a sitting position and swayed as someone slammed on their horn, the sound making his head hurt even more than it already had.   
“What the hell, kid?” Someone shouted, and approaching footsteps were the only warning he got before a hand gripped his shoulder  
“Kid?”  
“Uncle Ben?” He asked, trying to wave away the hand. Was he's Uncle Ben here? no, this wasn’t real he's Uncle Ben was dead, where was he, he just wanted to go home, who was this man, Peter was scared, he just wanted his Aunt May “What are you on, kid?” The guy holding his shoulder asked, sounding more concerned than before, but Peter lurched to his feet. Purple Light. There had been a Purple light, he’d been on his way home, and there was a man, He remembered that much. And he’d been walking and then…nothing, where did the time go, all he could think of was Doctor Strange, Did he need Doctor Strange? Or did Doctor Strange need him? where was he he was Lost, he couldn't recognize any street size everything was a big blur of colour

It was dark outside. When had it gotten dark outside?  
Peter stumbled away from the man, trying to get as far away from him as possible, Peter didn't know this men, clearly he would recognize him if he did, Something buzzed around him Bee? Waving a hand, he groaned when that threw him off balance. He was bleeding... his hand and arm were scratched to pieces like he had walked threw a bush covered in knives and when he brought a hand to his face, there was blood there too. His head was throbbing and his right ankle was threatening to collapse under him but this was a dream right, a realistic dream, but still dream, Peter really wanted it to be a dream, and any minute he would wake up, covered in blankets on his bed.

He could hear the sound of rushing water, maybe he was close to central park, everything was so dark and his feet weren’t cooperating as he tried to move forwards, He had to get home.   
There was the buzzing again, and the honking of horns, and yelling somewhere in the distance. Everything was so far away and none of this mattered at the moment except his Aunt May, she was probably so worried, I remember us watching the news a couple of days ago, it was scary, people had died, of weird and horrible ways, there was a couple who had survived after being rescued from jumping of a bridge and all they could remember was thinking they was dreaming, and they was asleep and had never left the house, everybody just presumed they was crazy others thought it was Magic,He really wished Doctor Strange was with him right now, maybe he could explain what was happening, He’d been on his way home from school. He was lost. How had he gotten lost, he had lived in Queens all of he's 16 years, The frustration that settled in his chest was muted but still there, right under the fear. Mostly fear for May. Was he the reason why she was worried? Worried because he was Spiderman, Was she worried about magic, i Know she wasn't keen on Doctor Strange ability to use magic, maybe that was the reason or Something with magic had happened... that’s why he’d wanted Doctor Strange.   
Peter blinked hard, trying to focus, a seemingly impossible task. He wanted Doctor Strange because he had magic right maybe he could help him. He followed the sound of the running water, his thoughts slipping away as quickly as they’d come. He was lost. May was going to get sick with all the worry she properly did because of him. He had to... to find her. There was a car and another car, there was so many cars constantly beeping there horns, why did they keep beeping there horns, it was making it harder to concentrate, hos head pounding and he was walking toward the water, he constantly reminded himself that if he get to the water everything would be fine, Water was important and he was so thirsty and then there was the screech of tires and breaks and he turned dumbly to find that he was in the middle of the street. How did he get in the middle of the street, wasn't he walking on the pavement, There was that annoying buzzing again, swatting at what he thought the sound came from, feet tangling together, ankle burning but holding his weight for the moment. His head hurt and there were buzzing all around him was bees surrounding him . Would bees sting him?

He could hear water. Would water lead him home? he remembered that when he looked out of his windows there was water, Peter continued forward, and the buzzing continued until his ankle finally gave out on him throwing him to the ground. He was under a bridge. He could hear water and cars... and he was shaking but he didn’t know why. Coughing and flinching when that made his side hurt, he smacked at the bee again, only to pause.  
Phone. He had a phone. Tony Stark had gave him a new one, saying he's one was so old, it was a surprise the old thing worked, Peter reached into his pocket and pulled the thing out. There was a picture on the front but they were moving around to form a spiderweb. Spider... wasn’t he a spider? Or... man?

Peter’s head swam and he watched the top of the bridge go in and out of focus, like a bad camera, You focus with a camera but he couldn’t focus .Hadn’t he seen Ben earlier? No. No, Ben was gone. What time was it? He lifted his arm to check but he couldn't even focus on that he, tried to stand but his ankle wouldn’t take his weight.

A car stopped, brakes screeching, a man running towards him, He was on the sidewalk. He wasn’t in the road. Why would they stop and run towards him,

“Peter!” A man called, dropping to his knees at Peter’s side.  
“Where the hell have you been? What are you doing out here?” He rubbed his hands up and down Peter’s bare arms, then yanked his own jacket off and struggled to put it on Peter, which was strange because he wasn’t cold.  
“Uncle Ben ?” He asked, watching as Mr. Stark faded away, then came back into focus. A hand gingerly touched his cheek, and the man shook his head.

“No... no, buddy. It’s Tony. Hey…”. He cupped the back of Peter’s neck. “Look at me, Peter.”  
Then Peter dragged his eyes back to Mr. Stark and realized he’d had been staring at the bridge again. “I’m lost Aunt May she’s going to be so mad at me "

“You’re lost?” Mr. Stark repeated, and Peter felt his eyes inexplicably heating up.  
“she going to be so mad at me, i promised her that i wouldn't cause her to worry so much about me, you know she worries at lot. He trailed off, the reason for his tears gone before they managed to spill over.

“Okay. That’s okay, kiddo. Why don’t I get you back to the compound?” An arm went around him, and Peter tried to stand but his ankle gave, making his cry out in pain that seemed somehow muted... too far away. Mr. Stark gripped him more tightly than before, holding all his weight. “Are you hurt?”  
“I was walking home... I got lost.”  
“Okay. Okay…”. Mr. Stark repeated the word, sounding really concerned, he had never seen peter like this before, Still, Peter hobbled to the car and Mr. Stark eased him into the passenger’s side, buckling his seat belt, then shutting the door.

“Water?” Peter asked, head rolling to the side to look at Mr. Stark. Were they near water? He needed water... water was good.  
“Here.” Mr. Stark grabbed a bottle from the cup holder and opened it, holding it to Peter’s mouth and letting him drink. It tasted a little like blood but the cool liquid felt so good on his throat. “It’s almost one in the morning, Peter. Have you been walking around this whole time?” Was that why he was so thirsty and exhausted  
"Is Uncle Ben here?”

“No, buddy. He wasn’t here, remember he's watching over you and May.” Mr. Stark murmured, reaching over and squeezing his arm as he took the water away. “Did you take something? or smoke something? Inhale any kind of powder?” The words were all kind and gentle but Peter wasn’t sure what any of them meant.

“Doctor Strange?” He asked, hoping that meant something to Mr. Stark.

“Did you see Stephen Strange?”

Peter wasn’t sure, he didn't know who Stephan was

He dropped his head back against the headrest, then blinked a few times, staring at the ceiling. May was going to be so mad . It was late and he was supposed to be in bed and he was making May worry. Grabbing the door handle, he unlocked the door, then started to open it, only for Mr. Stark to slam on his breaks in the middle of the road. Peter reached for his seatbelt, but Mr. Stark was holding onto his shoulder, eyes wide with disbelief.  
“Peter! What are you doing?” He cried, shaking him a little and swatting away the hand that worked at his seatbelt.

“May... I’m late. She’s going to be so mad, she probably going crazy with worry…”

“Hey, hey... focus on me , Spider ling. Look at me.” Mr. Stark demanded, a hand on his cheek. It kind of hurt, and he must have flinched because Mr. Stark adjusted his hand. “I’m taking you back to the compound, remember? May knows your with me .You’re okay. May knows where you are.”

“I…” Peter looked at the clock on the dashboard as the door shut... and then Mr. Stark was back in the car? Had he gotten out. “Mr. Stark?”  
“Yeah, Peter?” He asked, voice strained.  
“I don’t know where I am…”  
“You’re with me. In my car. It’s Tony, kiddo remember none of this Mr. Stark business. You’re with me in my car and I’m taking you to someone that can help.”  
“Doctor Strange?” “You know what? Yeah. Friday, get the wizard to meet us at the tower. Tell him it’s an emergency.

“Mr. Stark?”

“What, kiddo?”

“I can’t seem to focus everything is moving so fast and I’m lost, I don't know where i am”  
The man reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing as he hit the accelerator. “You’re not lost, buddy. I’ve got you.  
We’re going to figure this out and you’re going to be fine.”  
Was this just a really realistic dream, his mind creating a realistic scenery, any minute now he would wake up, and none of this would of happened ? Everything was hazy and... hadn’t he seen Ben, he could of sworn he's Uncle Ben was there

He was shaken awake but Mr. Stark, and the man picked him up, only to lay him back down on a stretcher. Why was he on a stretcher? he could walk perfectly fine, They were moving, and Peter tried to sit up but the world spun and his body was stuck and his chest hurt... his head pounded and he was lost... he was lost and May.. May was...  
Aunt May?

“What happened to him?” as he entered the Med Lab putting Peter down on the already prepared bed

“No idea.” Mr. Stark was talking to someone, but Peter couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. “May called me around midnight scared out of her mind she’d said she had just gotten home and that Peter wasn't home, and he's bed was still made, and dinner was still in the oven and Ned and MJ had no idea where he was, I told her i go looking for him and phone her back when i find him, however I found him by the river, no jacket, no backpack. Apparently he was walking home and something happened... he kept saying your name.”  
“Mine?”  
“Well, along with a bunch of other shit that didn’t make any sense. Kept saying he was lost.”  
“Tony? When you found him, what was he doing?” Dr Cho asked   
“he was just sitting on the sidewalk, starring straight ahead of him, he didn't even notice me at first until i put my hand on his shoulder.”

“It looks like he got hit by a car. His ankle is broken and I think he’s cracked some ribs.” Hands touched his side and he groaned, turning his head away. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find Doctor Strange standing there in jeans and a sweater.  
“Doctor Strange?”  
“Yes. Can you tell me what happened?”  
“Had to find you…”  
“Alright. You’ve found me. What happened?”  
“I was... he made light... he made...   
Mr. Stark stood behind the wizard, looking just as lost as ever, but Doctor Stranger’s eyes widened and he put a hand on Peter’s forehead, muttering something Tony didn't catch.  
Peter gasped at the pain the sudden awareness brought, the world coming back into sharp focus. Fighting back a guttural scream, he slammed his head into the pillow underneath him, and Mr. Stark was holding his arms, face pale and afraid. “What the hell did you do?”  
“It’s a spell. A very ancient spell that went out of practise around 100 years ago, someone was trying to kill him, that the only reason someone would use that spell, Doctor Strange murmured. “It places the victim in a dreamlike trance, they’re unable to feel cold and they find it difficult to feel pain, to them everything happening around them is not real, they believe that they are dreaming, somehow peter seemed to be able to fight it to some level and probably realised it was magic, and that's why he was looking for me, Most wander into the street getting killed by traffic, some end up dying of exhaustion or end up dying of dehydration before they’re found, Peter was very lucky  
"Peter?”  
“Loud... it’s... loud…” He whimpered, bringing his hands up over his ears, and he shut his eyes tight as the lights began to dim. Sensory overload. He’d had this happen a few times, but never this badly... never this intense.  
“Friday! You know what to do. Peter? You’re okay, kiddo.” He was cold. So cold And his ankle hurt. Shaking so hard his teeth chattered, Peter tried to curl up in a ball, but his side was killing him. “I know. I know it hurts, buddy. Give us just a second and we’ll get you warmed up and get you some medicine. You’re going to be okay.”  
“What happened?” He gasped out, hands clenching into fists at his side, and Mr Stark put a hand over his.  
“You got spelled But you’re okay now. The good wizard fixed it.”  
“Mr. Stark? Hurts…”  
“I know. Just give it a second.” Something poked him in the arm, and something warm went into his arms that made it impossible to keep his eyes open.  
“I’m... I’m going to…”  
“You rest, buddy. We’ll get you fixed up.”  
And then he was sleeping. No dreams, just darkness as Peter slept. He didn’t wake until a hand brushed his hair back, and he opened his eyes to find Mr. Stark at his side. The man looked exhausted, with dark purple bags under his eyes. Behind him, Peter could just see his aunt asleep in a chair, a blanket covering her, and what looked like a couch cushion between her head and the wall.  
“Hey, Kiddo.”  
“Mr. Stark?” He blinked a few times in the dim room, grateful for the heavy, warm blanket draped over him. He searched his memory for a moment, trying to find any clues as to why he was in his bed at the tower, when something came to him. “Did I get hit by a car?”  
The man gave a tired, not all that amused smile. “You sure did, kiddo, broke your ankle and one of your ribs. Cracked three more. And gave you a nasty concussion. Not to mention the spell that some angry wizard put you under.”  
Peter just blinked at him for a moment. “I had one hell of a weird dream, I was walking for ever and ever searching for Doctor Strange and I thought Uncle Ben was there and... and I was lost…”

Mr. Stark brushes his hair back again, resting his hand on the side of Peter’s head. “Yeah, you were lost, kiddo. But I found you.”


	23. A Spiders Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk causes chaos on a New York street, and Spiderman arrives just in time to defuse the situation, only it wasn’t in the way he expected.

Spider-Friend

A hot dog cart went whizzing through the air, crashing into the middle of the street, Civilians fled, pushing people out the way screaming chaotically, and a loud roar echoed through the air, shaking the ground beneath their feet. Spiderman ducked as a lamp post flew over his head, his spider-senses tingling lightly on the back of his neck, he looked around in confusion, wondering what all the mayhem was about .

Just moments again, nothing was going on, so he guessed it was going to be a nice quiet day for a change, the streets of New York had been peaceful and quiet, everything going on as per usual kids playing in the park, couples walking hand to hand, everybody getting on with there lives, before things had unexpectedly gone haywire. 

The Streets was beginning to look like a bomb had gone off, judging by all the trash currently surrounding it. Spiderman was left crouching in the middle of the street, fingers coiled and tense, head snapping around at all the chaos, he's spider senses was going of constantly alerting him to danger

Another roar echoed around the open area, and Spiderman shot a web towards a nearby building and started to swing towards it, ignoring the civilians fleeing in the other direction, and poked his head around the corner from where he was sticking to the wall.

A little way down the street, Hulk had his head stuck in a bakery, destroying the wall so it could get in further.  
Behind it was a rather impressive trail of destruction, left in its wake.

After a couple of seconds, the hulking monster pulled back out of the wall. “Hulk, hungry,” it said, before beginning to eat two fist falls of baked goods.

Spiderman rose an eyebrow behind the mask. He looked around at the terrified faces of the local civilians and, shooting a web, he flipped through the air, landing on the Hulk’s back.

“Ah, Mr Hulk Sir ? I know your Hungary and what not , but you’re kind of making a scene here,” he said, gazing worried glances at their surroundings.

“Pastries... good,” was the unhelpful reply. Spiderman sighed.

“Hulk, come on. Public destruction, screaming civilians, don’t you think you’re taking it a bit far? You could’ve just asked the owners politely.”

Hulk ignored the spider’s ramblings, continuing to gobble down the food eagerly.

Spiderman climbed further up Hulk’s back to his shoulder, so he could get a better look at his face.

“Please, Hulk. Listen—”

Spiderman had to grab on to his arm as Hulk shifted to get more pastries, knocking Spiderman from his position. He was then swung around violently as the arm moved, causing him to get hit painfully in the gut by the limb. Spiderman cried out as he fell on to the hard ground knocking the wind , realising he may have just gone in over his head. The Hulk was big, and temperamental, he could literally squash him like a bug.

Everything went still, you could literally here the sounds of the birds, which was a miracle in New York

Spiderman panted, scrambling up from where he was half curled in a foetus position , till he was sitting more in a crouch, holding his now possible broken ribs. He took a few deep breaths, before shifting his gaze. Hulk was staring right at him.

The Hulk had stopped all movement, and turned his head, gazing at the small spider currently crouching on the floor.

Spiderman's large, wide doe eyes stared at him. The Hulk stared back. His gaze then moved downwards, towards where Spiderman hand was held protectively against his side. A rare occurrence happened in that moment, when Hulk’s fierce eyes seemed to soften, his hulking mass sighing, as his shoulders slumped.

He pulled his right hand back out from the store, and picked up a small, slightly squashed piece of some kind of pastry. He then lifted his large, strong fingers, pushing it delicately towards where Spiderman was sitting.

“Oh,umm—” Spiderman was speechless, as he didn’t know what to do about Hulk’s actions,

Hulk grunted, blowing out air.

Spiderman reached out a hand, and gingerly lifted up the offered “gift”.

“So, you... ahh...?”

Hulk’s gaze penetrated through his mask, his look sincere and determined. Spiderman knew immediately what the Hulk wanted.

Keeping one eye on the Hulk, he carefully lifted up his mask, and placed the pastry in his mouth. It was warm, freshly baked, and was dusted with sugar, a rich filling of strawberry jam and cream inside.

As the Hulk’s gaze continued to stay fixed on his form, he began to chew, not wanting to make the beast angry. When the Hulk still failed to look away, Spidey swallowed awkwardly, never being in a situation like this before, then again who can say have sat day with the Hulk and given food

To his surprise, the Hulk smiled, face lighting up.

“Hulk... like spider,” he announced, and brought up a hand to “pat” his head, chasing out Spiderman ducking form. He then sat on the ground, a loud rumble occurring from his weight, and went back to eating pastries.

Spiderman stared in shocked bewilderment as another pastry was slid up on Hulk’s shoulder towards him. He looked up at the street. The people were calm, no longer panicking and screaming, as they stood watching them, most with startled curiosity. He looked over at the police on the scene. They too, were standing back, now calm.

The Hulk was sat right in the middle of the street, a wide, gaping hole before him in the front of the shop’s wall, as he snacked on pastries. Everything was peaceful, everything was solved. And Spiderman was enlightened to find that he was the solution.

Deciding it was best not to move so as to aggravate the Hulk again, Spiderman sat down upon his large shoulders, and allowed Hulk to “share” his food, feeding him a selected amount of his precious findings. He just hoped the owners wouldn’t be to mad .

* * * * *

**20 minutes later**

A loud, rocket-like sound filled the air. The people on the street stirred from behind the blockade the police had managed to put up around the Hulk and his plus one, looking up in the air. Seconds later, a shining, red and gold figure dropped from the sky, followed by two others. They stopped, just having no idea what the hell was going on 

Spiderman was laid splayed out over the back of Hulk’s shoulders, dozing peacefully in the warm sun, head thrown back, legs stretched out comfortably over the other side. The Hulk was sitting still, quiet, trying not to disturb his little spider friend.

Tony, Steve and Nat was silent, they wasn't expecting this when the Hulk destroyed most of the compound, and escaped the building“ they’ve been like that for a while now. No one can get near as the Hulk seems to be , protecting Spider-Man, sir,” one of the officers said, sounding slightly baffled, and making a poor attempt to cover it up.

“Right. Thanks. We’ll take it from here, Officer,” came the metallic reply. Iron Man then turned around, as the man nodded shakily behind him, and lifted up his visor.

“Hulk! Hey, buddy! It’s your pal, Tony. Look, why don’t you just do that thing where you shrink back down and we can take you home now? Deal?”

Hulk growled furiously at the metal man, and shot a hand up protectively around Spiderman.

Tony was shell-shocked, his face unable to decide on an expression, before he turned to his companions.

“Ahh... little help here?”

“what do you went us to do Tony, it looks like Hulk has grown quite an attachment to Spiderman here, "Steve said 

“Yeah, not helping, Rogers.”

Natasha ignored the two’s conversation, as she moved away from Steve, stealthily approaching where Hulk was sitting.

“Hulk. Hey, it’s alright. You’re safe. You remember me, don’t you?”

The Hulk gazed at Natasha curiously, blowing out a breath through his nose. Spiderman sat up, slowly propping himself in a crouch, watching the exchange. It only took a few moments. One minute the Hulk was up tight and defensive, the next he seemed to relax, growing familiar with Nat as she held her hand out, before the next minute, something happened, and Spiderman shifted, startled, as the form beneath him began to change and shrink. Before his very eyes, the Hulk shrunk and contracted down into an average sized man, the Black Widow’s experience calming the beast. Spiderman quickly hopped off him being careful of his ribs, 

“Nice job,” Widow addressed, crouching beside the unconscious man and looking at him through her red hair. “You contained him well and prevented any further damage. Impressive.”

Spiderman scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Well, I hardly did anything, he kind of chose me as his pet. You did the rest.”

“He likes you,” Widow deadpanned. “You could be a good ally in battle, you should think about joining the Avenger's.”

“Yes, well, maybe someday, but I’ve got places to be. Y’know how it is. Take care of big guy. He might be a bit sleepy after all that pastry,” he said, and before they knew it, Spiderman was swinging away on a web.

A groaning sound came from the ground, as Bruce began to sit up. “Who was that?”

“That was a new little friend of yours. Your other half made an acquaintance while we were away,” 

“Spider-Man. He kept everything under control until we could get back,” Widow chimed in at Bruce’s confused expression.

“Yeah, he must’ve made quite the impression on you,” Tony added, strolling over.

Bruce rubbed his forehead frowning. “Spider-Man, hey? Isn’t that that vigilante guy?”

“Yeah. I can do a background check on him when we get back to HQ if you like, though he seems pretty harmless,” Tony offered.

“Huh,” Bruce thought to himself, before slowly letting his teammates help him up, contemplating just what sort of “friend” his other half had made. It was certainly a first. But maybe if the Hulk had a friend it would be a good thing, and he might not cause so much damage with someone like that around to prevent it.

Bruce smiled, a tiny amount of relief sagging in his bones, and said a silent thank you that no more harm had been caused that day. He hoped he’d meet the man behind the mask again, and find out just who he’d “befriended”. Until then, he was going to go home and sleep it off, as he now had one very full stomach.

* * * * *


	24. Running Out Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter did go to homecoming with Liz (Liz doesn't share the same last name as her father, so Peter didn't Know Toomes is her dad )and is picked up by Liz dad, Toomes drop Liz home first before things go bad, the Avengers know Spiderman but not his alter Ego Peter Parker, the only person who know he is is behind the suit is Tony Stark

Peter sat in the back seat of the car with Liz on the way home from homecoming, staring straight ahead as her dad driveway past the speeding limit, but Liz didn't seem to care, guess this is a regular thing then, his heart beat was pounding in his ears, as he clutched onto the door handle and watched as the buildings get smaller and smaller as we passed them .

He felt as though he’d stepped into a nightmare, one that had started the moment Adrian Toomes AKA the Vulture, had opened his car door and told he's daughter to go into the house and he be back shortly after dropping Mr Parker, Peter didn't now what to do its not like he could refuse a ride home not with Liz still standing there. Once Toomes had watched her enter the house, he drive slowly down the road, parking in a cul de sac, he’d pulled out the gun, he had concealed in his belt and then, pointing it at Peter, he’d held out a hand.

“give me your Phone, and don't forget to unlock it I know you kids and your stupid passwords on everything" **(This is something my dad always says, why do you have passwords on your Phone, you keep your phone on you,and if you leave it lying around for someone else to grab thats your own fault)**

Peter had handed him his old beaten up iPhone 4 **(Uncle Ben had get him from a pawn shop over 3 years ago, he knew he needed a new one but it still worked ,and it was the last thing he's Uncle Ben Gave him)** eyes never leaving the gun that was pointed at his forehead , and all that was running threw his mind at that moment was the day uncle Ben had been shot, as Toomes took out his sim card destroying it and discarding the pieces outside his window, and tossing his phone to the passenger seat, before using his own phone to send a text, his mind flashed to aunt May coming through the hospital doors tears streaming down her face, her mascara running to find him sitting in the waiting room, blood coating his white t-shirt. May pulling him into her arms and continued sobbing into his hair.

The warmth of her body making him too hot, his sweat running down his back. But he hadn’t moved away. Hadn’t let her go. Who would hold her now? Who would look after her if something happened to him? who would say I Larb you, and watch old Tv Shows? all these questions running threw his head and he didn't have the answers,

Once Toomes had typed something, he put his phone in his pocket and glanced at Peter in the rear view mirror, a smirk on his lips as he pulled away from his house and began to drive through the city.

“Who did you text?” Peter had asked, voice weak. Too soft.

“I just told Liz that you have arrived home safe and sound, but Aunt May wasn't there so you went somewhere else instead obviously you didn't tell me where you was going of course I offered you a ride, out of the goodness of my heart But you said no and decided to take the subway instead, and that you wouldn't be able to reply as your phone was running out of battery.

Peter had swallowed hard, feeling sick, mind racing as he’d struggled to think of a plan. The gun was still in his hands, though, and so Peter had told himself to wait. To think it through. That is, until Toomes began to speak again. “I’ll do anything to protect my family, Pete. Anything,” he told him suddenly, winding through the city streets.

Peter opened his mouth to say something, anything that would come to him, but Toomes went on before he could even get a word out. “I know what you’re like, Spider-Man.” Toomes said his name mockingly, a sneer on his lips, Peter was sweating, he didn't realise Toomes knew who he was under the mask, and if he knew who he was then he knew all about his Aunts and Friends and he was afraid “Like your buddy Stark and those so-called superheroes, who do more harm then good, I don't know why anyone looks up to them there nothing now You’ve seen my face, You aren’t going to let it go. You can’t. You don’t have it in you. And I respect that. Really, I do.” He nodded to himself, almost smiling before turning abruptly serious. “But I also can’t have you ruining everything. Not now. Not when I’m almost done.”

“Almost done what? Stealing from Mr. Stark? Hurting innocent people?”

The man barked out a laugh. “Stealing? That technology doesn’t belong to Stark, You think a man like that deserves all this?” Toomes waved a hand as if indicating the whole of New York and went on about Mr. Stark and his money and all of his crimes and even the names people called him, my personal favourite is the merchant of death, but all Peter could think about was getting out. He could jump out of the car... but what if a stray bullet hit someone else? What if Toomes crashed the car and hit someone? No, he decided. He would wait.

Tuning back in, becoming aware of his surrounding again, when did they leave new York, he was somewhere he didn't recognize, he looked like they was in some sort of alley he realized Toomes was saying something about Mr. Stark’s plane. And that’s when it clicked. Moving day. Happy had been telling him about moving day. The Vulture was going to try and hijack Mr. Stark’s plane. All of the Avengers tech was on that plane. He couldn’t let Toomes steal it, Not without warning Mr. Stark, but didn't he try that before warning Mr Stark, but all Mr Stark said was leave it to the higher ups it was being handled and took his suit away from him, least he didn't take his watch that peter had programmed Karen into, Karen was he's lifesaver and just as that knowledge hit him, the car pulled onto a side street and Peter decided to take his chance. It was now or never. Reaching out in a flash, he grabbed the seat in front of him, then found himself slammed against the back seat, ears ringing before he could get to the front.

In the driver’s seat, Toomes sighed, then pulled the car over. “Try not to get blood on the seat, would you?” he groused a little, climbing out of the front seat as Peter gasped, hand pressed to his chest where the pain was slowly ratcheting up to unbearable. Toomes had shot him. He’d shot him!

“I he started, blood flowing from between his fingers where his hand was pressed to his chest. “No!” He jerked away from the hands that were reaching for him, grabbing him by his suit jacket and dragging him out of the car. A cry escaped when his body twisted, and it was like he could feel the bullet in his body, so close to his lung. Or... or maybe it had hit his lung... it hurt enough. “Stop!” He screamed, kicking and throwing weak punches that didn’t connect. Breathing felt impossible but he couldn’t die! Not out here! Not alone in the middle of nowhere surrounded by rubbish and glass bottles, shoved behind a dumpster and left on the cold concrete.

“It’s nothing personal, kid. Hell, my daughter really seemed to like you. But it’s business. You understand.” And drawing back a foot, Toomes slammed it into Peter’s head once, then twice, until the world went black.

…Time skip Brought to you by Captain America....

Peter clawed his way back to consciousness, hand over fist, until he was staring up at the night sky, shivering in the cold evening air, his hand pressed to his chest as he gasped. He couldn’t move…. couldn’t do anything other than clamp a hand to the place where his suit jacket was crusted over with what he knew was blood. His new suit, the suit he had saved up for for over a year, was ruined. As soon as the thought flashed through his mind, frustrated, pained tears escaped to run down his cheeks. He didn’t want to die. Not like this. Not alone. But he couldn’t sit up. So he listened, closing his eyes and focusing until, after what felt like hours, he heard voices.

“Help!” he cried, but the words refused to carry. “Please! Please, I…”. Before he could finish he was forced to stop, panting for air. Reaching up, he slammed a fist into the side of the dumpster, the impact making a weak ‘clang.’ “Please.” He must have blacked out, because it felt like he blinked, and then someone was kneeling at his side, a hand touching his chest where his white shirt was surely stained with blood.

“Son ? I need you to stay with me. Okay? Try and talk to me.” Peter opened his mouth to answer, shaking from the cold and the pain in his chest, and the man ripped his shirt open, hesitating when he must have been met with intact skin. It had healed over the bullet... but Peter was shaking, his mind feeling strange and disconnected, and he knew that that meant. Fever. It was infected. He tried to tell the man that but his voice was little more than a wheeze and he couldn’t form the words through the pain and the weakness and the confusion.

“Son ? I need you to tell me what happened?” The man pressed, looking up at him, and Peter tried to focus on his face, but the world was hazy and he couldn’t remember why he would know this guy, clearly has seen his face before

“Shot... he shot…”

“You were shot? How long ago?”

“Don’t... know. Fast. Heal. Heal. Fast.” Just that had him too exhausted to keep his eyes open but the man was shaking him and it hurt and he gasped in pain. “Okay, I’m going to…”

“Mr. Stark?”?

The man hesitated. “What, about Mr Stark?

“Mr. Stark? his plane. He’s going…”. Peter gasped for air, taking giant gulps of it. “Steal it. Mr….” Peter didn’t know if he managed to say anything else, or if the man responded, but the next thing he knew there was an oxygen mask on his face and finally a prick in his arm that made his head swim and his eyes droop until he was swimming in darkness. And then the man was beside him again, something cool on his forehead.

“Son Are you with me?” That’s when it clicked. “Captain America?” “You can call me Steve. Your fever is still pretty high. How are you feeling?”

“Mr. Stark... his plane…”

"I've alerted the authorities, they will handle it,” the man, Steve Rogers, assured him. It took what felt like a long time for that to make sense.

“How did you know?”

How did he know? How... how did he know? “Mr. Stark…” The man nodded, patient.

“How do you know Tony?” “Spider…”. The word was out of his mouth before he abruptly remembered that he wasn’t supposed to tell. “Secret,” he muttered, shaking his head, and Captain America nodded. “Okay. I won’t tell. Don’t worry.”

“May?”

The man narrowed his eyes. “Who is that?”

“May... she’s... she’s my aunt.”

“Okay. We’re going to call Tony.”

Peter shook his head. “No he doesn’t care about me I messed up he doesn’t want me, i tried to tell him about Toomes, he took my suit away from me he didn't even listen Peter tried to finish but he felt so strange. So cold and hot all at once that it was hard to think.

Captain America pursed his lips and adjusted the cold rag on Peter’s head. “Rest up, kid. It’s gonna be fine.” Peter lifted a hand, giving a clumsy salute, and the older man chuckled as Peter drifted back into sleep for what felt like the thousandth time. Even as he slept he felt too hot. Stuffy and pained and achy, and he threw off the blanket covering him, trying to roll over and failing when hands caught him.

“What the hell happened to him?” a familiar voice asked. Peter frowned, trying to roll over again, but a new hand stopped him, gripping his shoulder. “I found him in an alley. Said he’d been shot and told me that someone was going after your plane. That someone calls himself the Vulture.”

“Yeah, I know. Adrian Toomes.” The man sighed. “I told him to leave it alone.”

“I did,” Peter grumbled, and the man beside him sighed. He knew that sigh... opening his eyes, he squinted up at the man kneeling at his side. “I didn’t know.”

“You didn’t know what?” Mr. Stark asked, placing something cold on his forehead. “You’re burning up, kid. What the hell?”

“The bullet was still in him when I found him. There was an infection. He needs antibiotics, but we don’t have any.”

“I didn’t know.”

“What didn’t you know?” Mr. Stark asked, voice surprisingly soft as he frowned down at Peter.

“I went to Homecoming with Liz, her Dad picked us up after it finished, I didn't know her dad was Toomes, until he opened the door, its not like the share the same last name, and she never spoke about her dad before,

“Explains the getup. Nice suit, by the way.” There was nothing teasing in his voice. In fact, the man’s brief smile was almost gentle.

“Her dad... it was her dad. Toomes. Vulture.” The man took a moment, then nodded to himself.

“Your date’s dad?” Peter nodded. “And he found out who you were.”

Peter nodded again. “And then…” “He shot me. In his car.” The words came out soft and shaky, and the man beside him frowned, then stood up, removing the wet rag that was placed on his forehead

“Alright, kid. We’re going to get you back to the Compound where Dr Cho is meeting us, Happy’s already waiting with the car.”

“Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah?”

“I promise... I didn’t know.” The man paused, then nodded, reaching down and squeezing Peter’s shoulder. “I believe you, Pete. Let’s get you some of the good drugs and then we can talk more.

"Okay?”

“He took my phone.”

“I’ll get you a new phone.” And with that, the man climbed into his Iron Man suit, reaching down and, with a gentleness that he hadn’t expected from the suit, picked him up, cradling him in his arms and resting one hand on the back of his head. “Thanks, Capsicle. I owe you one.”


	25. Suicide Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning attempted suicide and contains brief mentions of rape/non-con

“Boss, Karen is requesting to be put through,” 

  
“Why? What’s wrong?” Seemingly in response, the Baby Monitor Protocol **(Peter still doesn't know that Tony Installed it)** opened on many of the screens, in his lab. Tony stood, wiping his hands on a rag, watching the live feed. It appeared Peter was sitting on the edge of a roof, seeming in distress, tears falling down his face

  
“Karen?” Peter spoke. “What would happen if I fell from this height"

  
Tony froze, tensing, his eyes glued to the screen.

  
“You would die immediately upon impact,” Karen’s voice replied.

  
“Would it hurt?” Peter asked.

  
“Shit,” Tony muttered, dropping the rag and tapping his chest, suit forming around him, The video feed transferred appearing inside the suit. “FRIDAY, get me to Peter’s location immediately.”

  
“Would you like me to call Mr. Stark?”

  
“What?” Peter sounded startled. “No, I just Karen, what if I just don’t want to live anymore? "there's nothing left for me anymore, I'm no hero, I'm just Peter, puny Peter Parker, no one cares about me

  
“FRIDAY, how long until we get there?” Tony demanded, panic lacing his voice.  
“We are approximately 5 minutes from TOA, boss,” FRIDAY responded.  
“Put everything we’ve got into the thrusters, FRIDAY, that’s not fast enough!” Tony exclaimed, watching as Peter looked down at his hands, fiddling with the web shooters.

  
“Peter, this line of thought is dangerous,” Karen said. “I strongly recommend stepping back from the ledge and calling Mr. Stark.”  
“Mr. Stark doesn’t want to talk to me,” Peter disagreed.

Tony watched as he looked at his hands again, slowly removing the web shooters.

“I don’t know why anyone would want to talk to me, I mean I can pretty annoying. all Tony Stark wants and cares about is Spider-Man, Aunt May, don't care about me, not really , I was dumped on her and Ben, and then I went and got Ben killed, and she was stuck with me, and when she had the opportunity to go to Africa for a conference for a month, she took it, she didn't even bother talking about it, I walked in on her packing her suitcase, she told me to stay with Tony and left, not even a goodbye, she just left, I guess I have Ned but I’ve been a really shit friend to him lately, and he’s got MJ, and stuff. He’d be fine". 

  
“Five minutes until arrival,” FRIDAY informed Tony. Tony barely registered what she’d said. He was too busy watching Peter, horror growing inside him as Peter kept talking.

  
“God, I’m pathetic, I call myself Spider-Man, I call myself a hero, and I can’t even get a rapist off me, I didn’t do anything about it, I just let him, I didn't tell anyone, I'm such an idiot" Peter’s own sob cut him off.

  
Tony watched as Peter stood up, as he took a step towards the ledge, but he didn’t have to watch through the Baby Monitor Protocol because he could see Peter, he was getting closer, he was almost there, then Peter stepped off the roof, freefalling, not even trying to save himself

  
Tony felt his heart drop out of his chest as he dived towards Peter, willing the suit to go faster, terror gripping every inch of him. He caught Peter when they were barely three feet off the ground. Tony pulled up before he crashed them both into the pavement, before landing gently in an empty alleyway. Peter didn’t do anything to fight him until they were landed; then he pushed himself out of Tony’s arms and turned his face away, his shoulders shaking with sobs.  
Tony stepped out of the suit. “Peter,” he said gently.

  
“Why did you do that?” Peter asked, still shaking and refusing to turn to Tony.

  
“Because, Peter, I couldn’t let you die-” Tony began.

Peter whirled towards him. “You couldn’t let Spider-Man die you mean, he snapped. you don't give two hoots about the person behind the mask, he doesn’t matter to anyone, and I’m so fucking sick of it, I’m sick of constantly being bullied, told I'm worthless and I'm nothing, I’m sick of everyone pretending they care when they don’t, and I don’t want to be here anymore, because I am just so fucking sick of everything!”

  
“That’s not true, Peter,” Tony said in a low voice. “I came here tonight to save Peter Parker, the bright wonderful kid who comes and sit in my lab and talk about the day fixing up suits and upgrades, the young boy, who makes the entire team smile, every time you walk into the room , who is one of the only lights left in my life and who I have grown to love like my own kid this past year, and let me tell you, when I came out here to save you, I didn’t give a shit about Spider-Man. I don’t care about him, but I do care about Peter. I care about Peter a lot.”

Peter stared at Tony for a moment, silent, before he let out a cry and threw himself forward into Tony’s arms.

“I just can’t do it anymore,” he sobbed into Tony’s chest. “I just can’t.”

  
“Peter, why didn’t you tell me?” Tony whispered, running his hand through Peter’s hair.

  
“Because it was my fault,” Peter whimpered. “I didn’t want you to hate me.”

  
“I could never hate you,” Tony said firmly. “And it absolutely wasn’t your fault.”

  
“It was,” Peter insisted. “I didn’t do anything. I just let him do whatever he wanted, even thou I'm stronger than him, I could have fought back, I could of done something but I didn’t. I just froze up, and let him walk away"  
Peter went silent for a moment

  
“Peter,” Tony said gently. “Peter, look at me.”

  
Peter raised his tearstained face to meet Tony’s eyes, and Tony’s heart broke at the pain he found there.

“I am so fucking sorry that this happened to you,” he said. “I swear, I won’t let him hurt you or others ever again  
Peter nodded slowly, before burying his face back into Tony’s chest. Tony ran one hand through Peter’s hair, the other gently rubbing his back.

  
Peter let out a weak laugh. They sat in silence again for a few minutes, before Peter spoke.  
“I’m sorry,” he said.

  
“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Tony immediately said, but Peter shook his head.  
“I’m sorry I made you come all the way out here. I’m sorry I scared you. I’m sorry I snuck out in the middle of the night. And I’m sorry I was being selfish.”

  
“You weren’t being selfish,” Tony said. “But apology accepted. Even so, Tony knew he had said the right thing when he felt Peter relax against him.

  
“How about you come up to the tower with me?” Tony asked. “I’ll call the team and let them now know, and we can have a movie night. There’s no way you’re going to school tomorrow, so don’t worry about that.”  
Peter laughed weakly, and nodded. Tony smiled, pulled out his phone, and called them. He let her know they were having a bit of a ‘situation’, that he’d explain tomorrow, but that Peter was going to come spend the night Peter spoke up again.

  
“Mr. Stark?”

  
Tony turned to him. Peter was staring at him with his wide, innocent eyes.

  
“Thank you.”

  
Tony smiled, giving him a one-armed hug "Anytime.”


	26. Hidden Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just love the chemistry between Tony and Steve, I love there love-hate relationship,  
> Peter is adopted by Tony and Steve, but they all live in the tower with the rest of the avengers but they don't know he is Spiderman, he tries to keep it a secret, until its not

Peter tried to keep it a secret, from his parents, he really did but he knew it wouldn’t last for long  
his parents would find out eventually and that's what worried him, at at first it seemed too easy, he had made sure Friday couldn't alert anybody in the tower, by putting a video recording of him sleeping over the camera (I don't know if that would work, but oh well go with it),then he could escape through his bedroom window using his web shooters and head into the night life of New York city and make sure there was no crimes going on, He would then return in the very early hours of the morning, usually bruised and injured, before taking care of his injures and covering himself up before anyone would notice (Thank god for his fast healing,otherwise they would of probably found out ages ago)

His fathers never came into his room not after what happened,(They walked in on him changing and all parties involves was embarrassed) He would than climb into bed, extremely exhausted and try and get as little sleep as possible before the dreaded alarm would jolt him awake, making him scramble downstairs, grab breakfast and rush to the subway. His dad had said he could always get Happy to drive him to school, but he preferred the subway, it made him feel like he had some sort of independence 

He was so thankful that no one ever entered his room, wherever he was in or not because if they did it would be fairly obvious that he was the vilagate Spider-Man,There were faint wispy webs that seemed to dangle from each corner and crevice of the room, and there were multiple bloody bandages and gauzes shoved into his  
bin 

When no one was in the Stark Tower gym, he would do incredible flips off the acrobatic bars with a grin, landing on his feet perfectly, and well if anyone did catch him, he would just say he learnt it from gymnastics and had been doing flips since he was 8 which technically wasn't a lie, and even had proof as he still had old videos of him doing gymnastic competitions

And then one day he get sloppy, he was so tired from school and patrolling and not getting enough sleep, that he got caught, He was Spiderman; he wasn’t supposed to be caught, He was supposed to capture the bad guys, not the other way around, but when venom learned his secret identity, everything spun out of control for Peter.

....Past....

It was the day of the field trip, to Oscorp, Flash was being his usual self calling him names and shoving him forwards, and once again the teacher did nothing and Ned and MJ had gone of somewhere else, leaving him on his own, so he ended up wondering into the spider lab before getting bitten by some sort of radioactive  
spider. After that, he didn’t have to use his glasses, he no longer needed his inhaler, and he even get abs and he believed that maybe he could avoid being shoved into a locker by Flash and his goons. After that he was different, and Peter didn’t know if it was in a good or a bad way, he tried to do good, and be like the avengers protecting the city, but a lot of people believed he was a menace but he simply didn't care, when he stopped needing his  
glasses he just told his family that he got contact lenses as his glasses kept getting broke and he continued to carry his inhaler just for show.

When Steve tried to come and talk to him, the next day after he get home from oscorp not feeling well he panicked, and hid his homemade suit which consisted of a oversized red jumper, a costume mask and blue leggings in his closet and managed to persuade his father that he was fine and just really tied and  
was going to sleep. 

Peter was out of his bedroom the minute it has gotten dark, he quickly changed into his suit in a nearby alley, he didn't went to risk changing in the tower just in case Friday saw him and swing to the nearest building, he wanted to see what he was capable of, and see how far he could swing to building 

after about 2 hours of just mindless swinging he landed on top of a building and just watched the hustle of people walking home probably from a busy day work he heard two men arguing but he didn't really take much notice, this was New York, everybody was always arguing these days but things quickly turned a full 180 in less then a minute, if only he stopped them from arguing and just did something maybe he could of stopped it but he was just a 15 year old with no training all he could do was watch in disbelief and horror as the man just shot him and ran leaving him there,Peter was frozen in shock as he watched the man slowly lose the light in his eyes he's blood being washed away with the heavy rain that just seemed to come out of nowhere,He felt his throat close up as people gathered in a circle and the red and blue flashes of three police cars that sped down the road, right on the scene.

..Present...

Thunder and drummed outside his window as grey clouds loomed over the suddenly dark city and Peter could still hear the gunshot ringing through his ears, and the men's light leaving his eyes never to return again and it wouldn’t go away.

Lightning illuminated the walls of his room, and rain slipped down the arc of the one large window. The gunshot kept firing in his mind until Peter bolted up in his bed, crying quietly. But that was almost a whole month ago.

“Peter?”

The teenager froze from his spot in the kitchen where he was eating breakfast, to see his Dad Tony Stark— peering around the corner with a face that Peter could only recognize as concern. Oh no.

“Yeah?”

“You’ve been kind of… I don’t know, distant lately and—”

“Did Father put you up to this?”

Tony pauses, mouth open and just closes it with a breezy sigh and nod. 

“And when he asks?”

“I tell him that you and I had a heartfelt conversation about our emotions and so on and so forth.” Peter dramatically waves a hand in the air for effect as he repeats the line he’s used so many times before. Tony ruffles his hair, his unease dying down, and shooing his son out so he would catch the bus in time.

“But honestly Peter, you’re okay?”

Peter just gave his dad a small grin as he rushes out of the kitchen shouting something about not missing the subway, heart settling restlessly in his stomach. He can’t risk saying anything or looking at his dad because before he knows it, he’ll be blurting out all his secrets and problems.

He’s never been a very good liar in those kinds of situations.

When he gets on the subway, he swiftly sits in one of seats by the window , glancing out the window with dismay as yet another day of school begins.

...Time skip to end of school, as everybody Peter's age has to go to school and nothing great happens you learn, have breaks, go home...

The bell had only rung, signally the end of the school day corridors surrounded by kids rushing out of the building  
like it was on fire, when peter got to his locker, he senses alerted him to danger, he grimaced when he noticed it was just Flash and his goons, flash decided to punch him in the face causing him to hit his head of the locker door, laughing loudly and calling him a long string of colourful words before walking away. Peter could only shrug it off and rush out of school.

It took record time to briefly slip on his suit which technically leggings and a hoody is not a suit, and swing out on top of the nearest building’s roof, shaking his wrists as he leaps off. He swings easily as he shoots his webs back and forth around the corners of skyscrapers and prevents himself from smashing into any windows.(which PS  
is not fun and hurts)

He lets out an easy sigh through his mask, his spider senses was unsettling, they kept warning him of danger, but he couldn't see anything,

Peter was then struck from behind with what looked like a pole, throwing him into an abandoned warehouse, he managed to get himself up, but only barley, he managed to have enough time to see a black mask with white eyes before he’s was thrown backward again, not having enough time to stop himself he ended up smacking full  
force into one of the wooden beams supporting the structures integrity

Venom, his mind screeches deafeningly in the background. The blows can’t be stopped, his body not having enough time to react and for once, he is scared and he wishes his family was with him, saving him. 

A punch sends him flying again causing him to almost lose consciousness and a voice sneers in a mechanical tone from above. “Misery, misery, misery, that’s what you’ve chosen. I offered you so much more Spiderman and you spat in my face.”

Another strike sends him backwards off the beam and tumbling into one of the unfinished walls. Spider-Man is stumbling on his feet, breathing ragged. One side of his mask was torn and ripped, bloodied around the edges and singed with the fire of the glider the villain rides on. Peter managed to swing out of the way just barley before a miniature missile from the glider can hit him, but it does rip at his costume, burning the sides of his mask and— shit! He has to pat out the heat that started to melt away the mask— leaving only half of it, to protect his identity

“You’ve spun your last web, Spider-Man. If you had not been so selfish, your little girlfriends death would have been quick and painless, but now that you’ve really pissed me off, I’m gonna finish her nice and slow.

Venom lunges and the world freezes as the sudden rage gives him strength, Peter slamming him into the brick wall, a violent snarl ripping through his throat.

His MJ ,the one person who has been there all his life, the one person who accepts him for both Spiderman and Peter Parker, Peter can’t control the fury that fills his veins and venom flinches, surprised and… scared.

The villain gasps in panic from behind the rough, dark voice of his suit with a distressed cry of “Peter! Peter, stop, it’s me!”

When venom's mask is taken off hastily, Peter’s heart freezes in place, suddenly empty, cold and filled with a spiralling dread. He looks into the face of his best friend , weary and exhausted. Peter feels all the fight drain out of him, replaced with the ‘oh my god’ feeling.

“Harry” The words come unwillingly from his mouth. Anyone but him, anyone but him.

“Oh Peter, thank God for you.”

The shock hits him before he can stop the pained, gravelly yell coming deep in his throat.

“You killed those people on the balcony!”

Harry's face lights up with a genuine shadow of worry and terror. His wide, old eyes look up into Peter’s tattered face with regret. And yet, Peter has the hardest time believing he’s being truthful, his senses still pinging loudly in his ears. He remembers the crumbling balcony, falling apart and shattering far below. The screams of the  
people and the panicked charging of everyone fleeing the city street.

“it wasn't me it was Venom; I had nothing to do with it— Please, don’t let him take me again! I beg of you, protect me!”

Peter's emotions where all over the place he didn't know what to believe he was so angry, at Venom, “You tried to kill MJ, and you tried to—” But Harry cut him of before he could finish the sentence

“But not you? I tried to stop it, I couldn’t stop it.” Peter was unaware that Harry was just distracting him as he managed to press one of the bright buttons on his suit, the man averting his eyes from the pointed glider rising behind he's once best friend

“If anything happened to me, I knew it was you who would save me and so you have, Peter thank God for you,” Harry rises unsteadily to his feet, using the wall as support. 

The sinister grin suddenly reappeared on Harry face, his voice has suddenly lost its guilty tone, replaced with a pitch of insanity. “Godspeed Spider-Man or should I say Peter Parker"

He almost doesn’t move in time as the spiked glider blasts forward, about to pierce him from behind, but luckily he managed to backflip as the glider charges. He stumbles on his feet, but keeps upright with a triumphant feeling growing in his chest. The loud intake of breath drains Peter of his success. In horror, he looks at the large barb, impaling Venom in the stomach.

Harry goes limp against the wall and Peter can’t fight the few tears that escape his eyes and run down his cheeks. Peter stumbles back in horror— He didn’t want this. This isn’t what he wanted. Why did this have to happen? Why was it him? He weakly shoots out a web and swings away from the scene before anything else can go horribly wrong, he couldn't stay here, he couldn't he didn't know what else to do, he left his best friend alone

Well, Peter now has proof that his life could seem to get more horribly wrong.

In an emotional wreck, he managed to slide his window open and climb in his dark room, curling up on the bed and not bothering to take off the suit— not even bothering to clean up the wounds that were leaking blood stains on his bed.

The cackle rings through his head. The blast of the glider and the piercing of Harrys Osborn’s body rings through his head. It won’t go away. It won’t go away. It won’t go away—

“Peter?” A voice calls from right outside the door— it was his parents, “Is that you?”

Peter only shifts his face even deeper into the pillows and sheets, covered with disgusting wounds and scars, tears freely falling now. Tony must have heard his footsteps or the creak of the bed.

“Y-Yeah. It’s me.” He groans, rolling on his stomach in pain, hissing as his arm burns with agony. He looks to see the largest wound of all, great. Just what he needed.

“We’ve been looking all over for you.” Tony sounds distressed. Looking at the time, he realizes it’s been over two hours since he should have been home.  
Shit.

“Yeah, sorry. Got a little…” Peter licks his cracked lips in exhaustion, clearing his throat, “Side-tracked.”

“Can I come in?”

His immediate response, “No.”

He waits for the footsteps of his parents— to indicate that they was leaving, but nothing he guesses his dad was still there and wasn’t planning on leaving anytime soon until he opened up the door or talked to him.

“Where were you?”

His immediate response, “Out.”

“Doing what?” The genius emphasizes the last word with a little frustration, stamping his foot impatiently. Peter absently wipes a wound on his hand, trying not to gag in disgust as it swells again with blood.

His immediate response, “Stuff.”

Peter realizes he really needs to work on cover-up stories, these were really horrible. He could practically see his father making his ‘Really? I know you are lying to me’ face. He was not believing one word and would try to get Peter out of his room eventually.

“Peter, open the door.”

“No.”

There is a groan and Tony seems too tired for this game right now. He would just go the easy way around instead of coaxing his son from his room. He hears his father drum his fingers across the doorframe before sighing.

“Friday, unlock Peter’s door, now.”

“No, don’t!” The words escape the boy’s lips and he gives a ragged breath of terror, nearly falling off the side of his bed and deciding to bury himself in his sheets. Tony can’t see him; he is in costume, he—

The door slides open and an intense golden light floods the room as Tony steps in, glancing around to find his son and noticing the fidgeting figure in the blankets.

“Whoa, what the hell—”Tony says as he sees the mess of the room, and then in a serious tone whispers, “Peter, look at me.”

“Please… no.” He sees Tony’s figure stiffen with panic and move towards him.

“What happened Peter? Were you injured?”

“I don’t want to talk—”He chokes on a sob, and shuffles beneath the covers even further. His Dad sits on the edge of the bed, reaching out for his son.  
“Y-You’ll be upset with me and—”

“Peter,” Tony goes still, his words laced with concern, “I don’t care what happened, please just tell me, no matter—”

“You would be upset even if I—”Peter peers out from the refuge of the sheets, revealing his face with half the mask still on. “Do something I know I shouldn’t?” He props himself up, showing his torn costume, tears drying. “Hi dad.”

Tony went completely quiet, motionless, eyes wide with disbelief, “Oh, you are in so much trouble— Are you fucking kidding me right now? You… you’re—”

“Don’t say it.” Peter hisses, bunching down in the bed again, not trying to cover his body with the blankets this   
time while he buries his face in the soft comforter with a loud, broken sob.

“He died, Dad and I—”Tony lifts him into his arms, running a hand through his hair smoothly whiles he let his son cry on his shoulder. His Dad was still in shock after finding out that his son was the masked Vigilante everybody was talking about, but it wasn’t enough to stop him from calming his sobbing child.

“Peter…” Tony whispers into his hair, kissing him on the top of his head and hugging him tightly as the crying dies down to sniffling whimpers. “Before my Arc-Reactor fails on me, tell me… how did this happen?”

“Month ago. Field trip to oscorp, spider bite and then all of this.”

“You were bitten by a spider… a whole month ago? Pete—”

“Radioactive spider.” Peter croaks softly, breaking the silence and finally looking up to see his father’s face emotionless and blank as a new piece of paper.  
They stay in silence for the next few minutes.

“so what you decided to put on a flimsy mask, a hoody and jeans and go be a superhero"

“There was a shooting I was on the rooftop just watching after swinging threw the city, there was two man arguing but i just ignored it not wanting to get involved but he pulled out a gun

“Peter.” The hard stare his father gives him shuts him up completely, “You had nothing to do with that, no matter who got injured or killed. That wasn’t your fault. What makes you think that every fight is now your fight too?”

Peter only looks up, hoping that his father wouldn’t be mad about the bloodstains he was leaving in his shirt. He just trembles and nods solemnly and keeps his head against the warm glow of the Arc-Reactor.

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice… where did you even get this outfit from, the skip 

The look that Tony gives him is a hard-core stare that says ’we’re talking about this later’.

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not.”

“Yeah… I’m not,” Peter finally gives him a timid grin before gripping onto the bed’s edge, “Father is gonna kill me.”

“Not if I kill you first,” Tony took a shuddering breath before grabbing Peter to hoist him up, looking at him straight in the face. There is a deep sadness that Peter has never seen before. “What were you thinking? You, I can’t… oh my god. What if you died? How do you think that would make us feel, Peter? You’ve  
been all over the news, and— shit, last week with the parade! What if you had died, and we didn’t know until they took off the mask and t-they… look at you  
right now, what were—”

“Tony? Peter?” A voice echoes out from the doorway. Both of the men freeze,  
Tony looking almost hysterical and Peter down right horrified. “What’re you—”

Steve stops and looks at the two before double-taking Peter’s appearance with a soft, “Oh my god.”

The blonde leader rushes forward and swoops his son into his arms with a crushing bear-hug. Tony looks startled and staggers as he gets up off the bed, seeming a little alarmed by the blood on his shirt. When Steve decides lets go, both parents stare at their son with a mix of emotions. Pride. Terror. Disbelief. Fear. Anger. Love.

“You-you’ve been,” Steve hesitates, words lost in his throat. He sounds agitated, but Peter can hear the ounce of pride hidden in his voice, “… going out on your own this whole time? Would you like to start from the beginning, young man?”

Oh no. His father used the ‘young man’ term on him, which meant this conversation is not going to end well. He should have expected this to happen at some point. The glare they both give him confirms there is most likely going to be a punishment.

“So…” Peter hoarsely paused, trying to wear an innocent smile, “I guess this would be a good time to explain all of this.” The boy motions put together red-and-blue costume, torn, scorched and in tatters around his arms and legs, while his soft eyes glance up at his two fathers through the half of his mask  
that wasn’t burned off of his face. 

“So, uh, I’m Spider-Man… y’know… I fight crime and shoot webs from my hands and can climb buildings… yeah, and I do all of this when you two aren’t looking… Am I grounded?”


	27. Bullies

bullies  
Peter parker was sick and tired of being pushed around by Flash and he's goons, being called petty names and getting shoved into his locker daily, or leaving with a split lip or a black eye, oh how he wished he could wipe that smug look of his stupid face and make him suffer and humiliate him in front of the entire school, but he knew he couldn't, he truly believed that using his powers would be a disadvantage, and he guessed that by doing what Flash and he's goons do to him wouldn't make him feel any better, he would probably feel bad about it, as it wasn't in him to torment his tormenter's, he was puny parker then and he would always be puny parker until he could finally leave high school, he would love to be on the track team, or even the swim team and maybe the basketball team, but how would he be able to explain the lack of his inhaler, or his speed and agility and even his stamina, so he wakes up every morning, has a shower and high energy bar and heads to the train station to start a new day at school, this was his life without the mask, being bullied and constantly pushed around.


End file.
